


What if?

by SilentScreaming



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreaming/pseuds/SilentScreaming
Summary: What if Hannah found her confidence on day one?The end.
Relationships: Hannah/Noah (Love Island)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 93





	1. Day 1

Day1 

Hannah approached the bedroom door with a feeling of trepidation. She could hear female voices on the other side, already chatting and laughing. She self consciously checked her bikini over, what if they didn’t like her? Her hand reached for the door, should she knock?

The bedroom was an explosion of colour. Lime green bedding and neon pink writing on the walls. In the centre of the room stood three women who looked like they’d come straight from a catwalk.

Hope, was lean and toned, reminding Hannah somewhat of a race horse, powerful even at rest. Her ebony skin was flawless, and Hannah couldn’t begin to guess her age.

Ava, with her riot of dyed red curls scrunched up into two messy top knots seemed sweet and funny; Hannah decided quickly that she would describe Ava as kooky.

Despite her somewhat vampiric appearance it was Lottie who offered the warmest of smiles and welcomed Hannah into the group, being sure to catch her up on the conversation so far.

Marisol was the next to enter, he cat eye glasses giving her the sexy secretary look, although Hannah quickly came to suspect that Marisol would always be powerhouse in any couple.

Just as the edge started to soften on Hannah’s nerves, a text chimed in. It was time to face ‘the boys'.

Each girl declared her excitement, all desperate to get first pick. Ava squealed with joy when she was revealed be going first.

The rest of the girls jammed together next to a tiny window, with one way glass overlooking the garden. “Well fuck me" whispered Hope “Bags number 3”.

“Not if I get there first” growled Lottie “you wouldn’t steal from us girls now would you?” Hannah couldn’t work out if she was joking.  
“God, I would” breathed Marisol “come to Mamma number 3”.

Hannah kept quiet, watching determination spread over Hope’s face. The girls were all jostling to see out of the tiny window, and so far all Hannah had seen of number 3 was a tanned elbow. What was all the fuss about?

Having strutted about asking questions Ava made her choice. Groans rose in room, of course she’d picked number 3.

Next out of the starting blocks was Lottie. “Wish me luck “ she called over her shoulder to Hannah as she stepped out into the garden. 

Again Hannah found herself peering from behind the two more forceful girls.

Hope and Marisol took an intake of breath as Lottie stopped by Ava and man number 3, she was clearly making some remark, but from their vantage point it was impossible to tell what was being said. Hannah felt fairly confident that Lottie wouldn’t be choosing him; she just didn’t seem the type.

Hope let out a cackle when only one scruffy looking guy stepped forward for Lottie. And Hannah immediately decided that when it came to her turn, she wasn’t going to ask, best not to invite the ridicule.

Hope clearly had the same game plan because it was her turn next, and she strode purposefully over to number 3 without a glance at the others and promptly claimed him away from Ava. 

Beside Hannah Marisol chuckled, “Brutal.”

Hannah however was lost for words. With just the two of them left pressed up against the window she had finally got a good view of the man of hour. The phrase tall dark and handsome didn’t begin to do him justice. Guy number three had all brooding good looks that Hannah admired in all her literary heroes. He was Mr Darcy, mixed with Heathcliff with a hint of Jackob Black for good measure. As Hope took his hand, Ava sashayed away to a nearby sun bed to await her fate; doing her best to give an air of nonchalance that Hannah felt certain she wasn’t feeling. 

Marisol’s phone dinged. “That’s me babe” she pulled a face “bad luck being last, but it’s not like it’s a forever choice.” She gave Hannah an encouraging squeeze and headed out to make her choice. Hannah watched with bated breath, who would be left for her?

Marisol paced up and down the line up, with the fierceness of caged Lioness. She stopped to make remarks about a few of the guys, and Hannah felt the weight of each second as she waited to discover her fate.

Or was it fate she mused? Hope hadn’t been prepared to settle for leftovers, why should Hannah meekly accept as destiny something she was free to decide for herself?

Out on the lawn Marisol seemed to have made her mind up, a tall muscular man, with unfortunate taste in golfing trousers, teamed with loafers and no socks. ‘Ugg’ thought Hannah ‘and she felt sorry for me!’

As her phone inevitably chirped out Hannah stole a look at the remaining two guys. A bottle blonde muscle man or a joker who seemed to have dyed his hair to match his boardie shorts. Hannah weighed up her options as she walked slowly out to meet them. 

Blondie introduced himself as Gary; his machinery tats, bunt accent and over confident grin all contributed to Hannah’s impression that he was a real Himbo. He probably listed Barbie as his ideal woman.

At the other end of the line-up, number 5 - the purple peril, introduced himself as Bobby. He offered a hand shake which Hannah noted was wet in every sense of the word.

‘What’s a girl to do?’ she pondered.

Hannah allowed her eyes to travel to the infamous number three; before she had even made up her mind her feet carried her over to him. Hope glared ominously, placing one territorial leg half a step in front of her partner; if looks could kill Hannah would have melted into a puddle then swiftly evaporated leaving behind nothing but scorched earth. Perhaps it was Hope’s lack of super powered laser vision that made Hannah feel uncharacteristically emboldened. 

“You’ve had a busy morning” she said lightly. Number 3 blushed, seemingly uncomfortable with all the attention.  
“Yeah,” he mumbled, and then cleared his throat, “I’m Noah.” He seemed so nervous and out of place in the villa. Hannah wondered if somehow there had been a mix up at the airport and they’d bought the wrong guy. However he got here, Hope would eat him for breakfast if she was allowed to couple up with him, and buoyed by the notion that she was saving the noble hero, Hannah made a decision that she would never have thought herself capable of. 

“I choose Noah”.

The look of relief that flashed across Noah’s face before he was able to hide his reaction was all Hannah needed to know she’d done the right thing. Hope threw her hands up in the air in disbelief and stormed over to join a now smirking Ava on the recliners.

Moving into her place next to Noah, Hannah slipped her hand into his, and their eyes met. “Is this okay?” she said almost under her breath. Noah nodded solemnly, his eyes flicked to the recliners then back to her, a small smile slowly breaking on his face “this is good” he said quietly back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

There was an uncomfortable silence amongst all the islanders as Ava and Hope took turns to choose from the remaining boys. Ava chose Bobby, and Hope settled for Gary her face speaking volumes.

+++

As the boys fixed drinks, the girls reclined in the sun to talk about what had happened. “Well aren’t you the dark horse?” accused Hope “you come across all Little Miss Shy but underneath you’re not so innocent are you?” 

Hannah was about to defend herself, when Lottie let out a snort “Talk about the coal calling the barbeque black. If anyone has the right to be upset its Ava, she picked him first.”

All eyes shifted to Ava, but she shrugged as though it wasn’t a big deal. Smiling at Hannah she reassured her that since she was yet to have a conversation with any of the boys, she could hardly be upset about it. Besides she added, Bobby seemed like he’d be a right laugh to couple up with.

Hope huffed, but fortunately the boys arrived with drinks, sparing the girls from any more of her drama for the moment. Hannah made sure she found the time to quietly thank Ava for being so understanding; hoping this wouldn’t get in the way of them becoming friends. 

+++

The couples separated off to get to know each other a little; Hannah and Noah seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. They found a quiet spot inside in the living room, and settled down on the big corner sofa, both somewhat uncertain what to say next. Hannah looked around the room for inspiration, before musing out loud “Who would have a living room without a bookshelf? I mean even in a rented house, you’d at least have a few books for guests to borrow?”

“I know, right?” laughed Noah “I was just thinking exactly the same thing. Maybe the tv people take them away while they are using it? If I lived here I’d shelve that entire wall” he added pointing to the only space free from doors and windows.

“Yeah, and have some of those angled reading lamps on these little side tables” added Hannah getting into it.

Over the next 20 minutes or so Noah and Hannah talked books, libraries, blogs, and all things to do with the written word. Noah found Hannah to be well read in the classics, and enjoyed recommending some more recent works that he thought she’d enjoy. While Hannah gently teased Noah for his love of graphic novels and reading random periodicals that the library was sent as samplers for order.

+++

A game of Truth or Dare was set up for the afternoon challenge. Hannah had to suppress a giggle as she overheard Lottie’s snarky comment to Ava when Hope seized the opportunity to go first.

“Give an islander a foot massage" Hope read loudly, pretending to consider her options before selecting Noah. Hannah suppressed her groan, exchanging raised eyebrows with Lottie. Hope predictably proceeded with an elaborately loud and provocative show, raising some saucy comments from the lads.

Hannah tried to watch impartially, was Noah into it? Perhaps he’d rather be with someone more out there?  
A strangled moan escaped Noah’s lips, was it pleasure? Pain? Embarrassment? 

Bobby caught Hannah eye and winked deliberately at her. “Getting right in there Hope” he guffs “sucking someone’s toes might be on the cards too!” Again he gives a pointed look of encouraged.  
“Gross” Hannah joined in the freak out “imagine if they’d walked about barefoot first!”  
“Ew, in the bathroom” joined in Ava.  
Hope’s enthusiasm seemed to waiver slightly and Bobby whipped off his shoe and wiggled his toes at Hannah, who shrieked along making everyone laugh, which brought an end to the Hope show.

Hope chose Ava to go next, adding “but don’t pick Noah, he’s had enough excitement.” 

Ava had to send a picture to the hottest islander. Hannah held her breath waiting to see if Noah’s phone would chirp. She was so tense she nearly slipped off the bench when her own phone let out a tell-tale chirp. Opening the picture she laughed at an adorable snap of Ava crossing her eyes and puffing out her cheeks. Hannah beamed at Ava gratefully, relieved there was clearly no animosity between them.

+++

As evening drew in the islanders were gathered around the firepit to welcome a new comer. Until that point there had at least been an equal number of boys and girls, but now everyone was reminded that even on day one their position in the villa was not assured.  
"I hope it's a guy" Lottie whispered to her.  
Hannah nodded and added under her breath "I just hope whoever it is doesn't fancy Noah." 

The mystery arrival turned out to be a real bombshell; her name was Priya and she appeared completely unperturbed by being a late arrival. Hannah marveled at how her hips seemed to pivot with a will of their own as she glided along. 

The boys immediately dashed over to greet her, while the girls looked on, discussing how gorgeous Priya was. "I wouldn't kick her out of bed" quipped Ava, making Marisol choke on her coffee.

Lottie and Hannah hung back while the others went over to join the welcome, and no doubt strategically drape themselves over their partners to stake their claim in front of the new girl.

"So, what do you think" Hannah asked conspiratorialy.  
Lottie narrowed her eyes watching for a moment. "I don't think Rocco would be her type" she finally decided. "Noah on the other hand, well the question might be more is she his type?"

Hannah glanced down at herself nervously, she and Lottie.....and maybe Ava? Were the only ones who didn't appear have had boob jobs. The girls had all been surprised to find that Hannah's hair was all her own, she and Ava were the only ones without extensions of some sort. What if Noah really liked all that stuff? 

+++

That evening after lights out Noah and Hannah lay next to each other, each feeling a little awkward. “I normally read for a while before I sleep" sighed Hannah “it helps me switch off from the day.”

“Fancy a bedtime story?” Noah asks, his eyes twinkling. “One line each” he smiles.

Hannah giggles softly and begins “once upon a time there lived a....”

Noah steps in “beautiful princess called Hannah, who loved nothing more than to...”

“eat ice-cream straight out of the tub.” Offered Hannah. 

“But on this day" Noah added darkly “disaster struck!”

Giggling now Hannah added “she discovered all the ripples had been stolen from her raspberry ripple".

“Did someone say nipples ?” cried out Gary from across the room. 

“Will you all just cut it out, some of us are trying to sleep” huffed Hope. 

Under the cover of darkness Noah grabbed his pillow and lobbed it across the room at her. “Hey!” she shouted who threw that?” muffled snickers erupted all around the room.

Noah casually drew his arms around Hannah and drew her close to him. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and whispered "Goodnight princess."


	2. Day 2 - Good Morning

After a night of laying next to Noah’s snoring Hannah was exhausted. She would have half considered giving Noah to Hope, if she could just get an hours sleep, she thought grumpily. Most of the other islanders were already up and out there grafting already, but Hannah couldn’t face it yet. The thought of the glamorous Priya working out which boy to steal made her want to hide under the bedsheets all day. Mentally running though the girls in the villa, Hannah struggled to see how she wouldn’t be the one to be sent home, they were just all so glamorous and out there. 

Noah woke himself with a snort and rolled over to face her. His face broke into his secret smile, the one that reached his eyes and lit his face up, and Hannah immediately forgave the snoring, who needs sleep right?

He traced dainty circles on her arm as he sleepily murmured “Good morning fair Princess.” Hannah giggled in response “I doubt I can channel my inner princess until I’ve had a shower and cuppa”. Noah looked at her thoughtfully, “actually” he mused “I think you are more Ariel from the little mermaid”.

Hannah feigned shock “Did my tail give me away?” she gasped. 

To her surprise and delight Noah gently but purposefully ran his hand down her back, and onto her bottom, circling it fondly before giving it a cheeky squeeze. “Your tail is amazing” he said looking deep into her eyes, his hands staying firmly in place on her arse, drawing her closer to him until their bodies pressed together.

Noah’s eyes burned into her “I’m going to kiss you now” it wasn’t a question, although she could have moved or objected if she’d wanted; he was a man who was secure in his appeal and perfectly capable of reading her attraction. He started gradually, but his lips were firm and soon he was hungry for more. His hand on her arse griped firmly, the other burying into her hair to cradle the back of her head.

When he drew back for air, a faint “Wow” escaped Hannah’s lips. Noah laughed “Wow to you too” and returned to kissing her, this time his hands began to roam over her, making her feel so needed.

“Morning Love Birds” Ava’s sing song voice rang out as she headed past them on her way to the shower.

Hannah blushed furiously, but Noah didn’t seem bothered “Perv!” he called; pulling the sheet higher over them, and resuming their passionate embrace. Hannah could feel his growing excitement hard against her.

Things were moving at a quicker pace than Hannah was used to, but she wasn't about to complain. Noah took sexy to a whole new level, and she rubbed her nipples against his chest, desperate for a little relief, even though her pyjama vest top. Noah read her need, and moved his large hands to cover her breasts, caressing her nipples though the fabric, before impatiently pulling it down and drawing a nipple into his mouth.  
Hannah jerked with pleasure as he sucked deeply at her breast. Any worries she'd had last night about them being too small were forgotten now, as Noah worshiped at them.

They might have stayed in bed all day 'getting to know each other' had Gary not come crashing into the room. "Oi Oi lust bunnies, that's enough of that. It's challenge time!"


	3. Two Truths

Two Truths and a Lie was the challenge for the day, it was a new one on Hannah, but seemed straightforward enough.  
As usual Hope had announced she was going first, making a big deal of announcing her statements. The group had to decide, did she really sing in a choir? Did she make an amazing roast dinner or had she been thrown out of a waterpark?  
Gary groaned “My dream woman, I love a roast.” Hope shot him a glare and turned he attention back to Noah, asking in her husky voice what he thought; purring at him as though Hannah wasn’t right there beside him. Ava stepped in to break the awkwardness, saying she could totally see Hope being thrown out of a waterpark and asking Hannah what she thought.  
Hannah bit back what she really wanted to say, instead sweetly saying that she was sure Hope had a beautiful singing voice; knowing full well that being nice to her would only serve to make Hope look worse for grafting on Noah.  
Not that it mattered she conceded to herself; if she went home tonight Hope would be free to graft at will.  
Hope pressed her hand on Noah’s chest. “I want to know what Noah thinks" she insisted; paying no attention to Ava or Hannah’s remarks.  
Noah shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “I’m sure Hope is too much of a lady to get thrown out of a waterpark.”  
A snort of laughter came from someone, and Hope span around with an angry glare. Hannah’s money was on it having been Lottie. Turning back, Hope fixed Noah with a steely eye “What’s that supposed to mean?” catching herself she let out an affected laugh, “I've never cooked in my life, I’m not some pathetic mousey homebody.” Although she didn’t look at Hannah, her implication was clear to all.  
Hannah could feel tears springing to her eyes, she rapidly tried to blink them away. She was forever grateful when Bobby claimed the attention by starting his go. Gradually the tension in the group passed, but inside Hannah was still wound up tightly. She couldn’t pay attention to anything that was going on around her. Bobby was in a punk band? Marisol had been in prison? She just didn’t care, she wanted to run away and hide somewhere no one would find her stupid mousey homebody self.  
Hannah was still wallowing in shame when Noah began his turn, and missed what was happening until Gary sniggered “why don’t we ask Hannah whether he’s hiding a snake down there? I’m sure she knows after this morning!” Hannah felt the blood rushing to her face; normally being gossiped about, especially intimately, would have had her running off in shame. But at that moment she happened to glance at Hope, who’s face twisted with jealously, and realisation struck. “Oh he’s got a snake alright" she said, trying sound worldly.  
Confidence is everything Hannah reminded herself, Noah clearly liked her, why was she letting Hope play her like this? 

+++

After the game Lottie gathered the original girls on the roof terrace, keen to learn who everyone thought Priya was going to choose.  
Lottie was filling them in on a discussion she and Ava had had with Priya and some of the lads that morning.  
“Did she mention Noah?” Hope asked shamelessly.  
“She did, but Ava told her Noah and Hannah were tight and that they’d stayed in bed together this morning. Then Ava turned the subject back to me and Rocco which was cool.” Lottie answered, giving Hope her trademark smirk.

The girls discussed their couples, Marisol wasn’t feeling it with Rahim she admitted. She thought Gary might be a better fit. Hope looked shocked. “Oh come on" huffed Marisol “It’s not like you’re interested in Gary. You can’t just hang on to him as a back up plan, that’s not fair on him".

Ava was enjoying being coupled up with Bobby, but she thought he only saw her as a friend. “But how do you feel about him?” Lottie queried.  
“Well, he’s so funny" Ava started “and he totally gets me you know? And obviously he’s gorgeous. He totally gives me the feels. But I honestly don’t think he knows I exist from the neck down.”  
“Have you tried making it a bit more obvious?” asked Marisol.  
Ava giggled and squeezed her chest together “what like: hey Bobby come and pet my puppies!“  
The girls fell about laughing, clutching their sides. It was just what they needed, and every time they started to recover Ava would set them off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling with who to send home at the first decoupling. Which of the of the girls would you choose?


	4. Day 2 - Priya's Choice.

Hannah, Ava and Lottie had finished getting ready first, so they sat out on the roof terrace to give the other girls space to finish up. Their nerves were jangling; Hannah and Ava had silently agreed to keeping Lottie away from Priya as much as they possibly could.  
“Rocco checked in on me earlier, which was kinda sweet” Lottie shared. “He says he doesn’t think Priya will pick him.”  
“Bobby said the same, he said he doesn’t think she sees him as anything more than a friend.” Ava sighed “but then he seems to think that about me too. Oh who knows?” Hannah and Lottie gave her reassuring hugs.  
Then it was Hannah’s turn to sigh. “Noah hasn’t said a word about it.”  
“Does he ever actually say anything?” Lottie asked.  
Hannah laughed “Everyone says that, but he’s actually quite chatty one on one. He was telling me all about his brother earlier.”  
Lottie raised a surprised eyebrow “Well he must be comfortable with you then.”  
Comfortable, thought Hannah, was a word you used to describe your old slippers. Who wants comfortable when Priya is offering glamour, sophistication, and from the looks of it has probably memorized the karma suitra.  
“Text!” hollered Hope from the changing room “Ladies it’s time to go.”

++++  
At the firepit Lottie linked arms with Hannah and Ava. It was good to feel they were in it together. Hannah doubted she could have settled into the villa so well without them.  
Hannah sought out Noah’s eyes across the firepit, smiling when she found him looking back. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile in return and she felt her heart thump faster in response. How was it possible for a man to be so smolderingly beautiful?

The clicking of heals heralded Priya's arrival, she looked straight ahead, not giving any clues. Her phone beeped with instructions and she took a deep breath.  
“This is a really hard situation to be in, and not one I would have chosen” the last part clearly aimed at Lottie. “I really like all the girls, especially Ava and Marisol" she continued. She took a deep breath, “the boy I want to couple up with is.........Bobby.”  
Hannah and Lottie immediately surrounded Ava in hugs, as Bobby sought her out to ask to talk later.  
+++  
As Ava and Bobby went off to the terrace to talk about what had happened, Hannah and Noah headed to the pool edge. In the dark of the night the fairy lights from the garden reflected off the smooth surface of the water.  
“How's Ava?” Noah asked.  
“She’s putting on a brave face" replied Hannah “but she’s clearly shaken.”  
Noah nodded “It must be unsettling for her, but at least now she’s free to pursue who she wants.”  
Hannah looked at him with bemusement, who did he think Ava was into? Did he mean himself?  
“Poor Bobby" he said shaking his head.  
Poor Bobby? He was coupled up with Priya, probably the hottest woman on the planet. While Ava was on her own and vulnerable to loosing her place in the villa at tomorrow’s recoupling; all while watching the guy she liked crack on.  
Noah normally seemed quite good at reading people, could he really have not noticed Ava was smitten with Bobby? Hannah was just about to explain when Noah changed the subject. “How are you doing? You looked nervous at the firepit, gorgeous and sexy as hell, but nervous?”  
Hannah nodded “I was worried Priya would choose you.”  
Noah chuckle “Me? I don’t think so. I’ve barely spoken to her. Besides I get the impression she’s more about nightclubs and exotic resorts than reading groups and libraries.”  
He put his arms around Hannah, pulling her close, so their bodies touched. “Besides I’ve only got eyes for you” he said dipping his head kissing her thoroughly.  
The kiss was so amazing, Hannah forgot everything but Noah. His lips, his body warm against her, the lightly spiced smell of his cologne. She ran her hand from his knee to mid thigh. Noah groaned slightly into her mouth, and deepened the kiss. His strong arms lifted her onto his lap, and she could feel his arousal under her.  
In the background there were raised voices, Lottie and Priya arguing, but Hannah and Noah were oblivious to everything but each other. Noah played lightly with one of her nipples though her dress, his other arm holding her securely in place. When Hannah softly mewed with pleasure Noah felt like Min the Egyptian God of sex and love, powerful and adored. He reached down inside her dress to caress her breast without the barrier, in response Hannah wiggled in his lap, parting her legs ever so slightly. His hard on was straining at his shorts, aching for release. He wanted to ravish her right there on the poolside.  
Hannah whimpered as Noah unexpectedly drew back. They both breathed heavily.  
“I’m not normally this forward” Noah tried to explain. “I keep telling myself to be a gentleman, but when I kiss you I...” he faltered “...I just....all reason just goes out of my head.”  
Hannah felt like she was in a romance novel.  
Noah continued “We’ve only known each other 2 days, I don’t want to take advantage....”  
Noah didn’t get to finish that thought, Hannah crushed her lips to his. She was so turned on there was no way she was going to let him restrain them now. Sliding herself around on his lap she moved to straddle him. Noah groaned, if the lady insists.  
Hannah broke the kiss and slid her dress up over her head, then quickly but silently slipped herself into the dark water of the swimming pool, still pleasantly warm from the scorching sun of the day time. Provocatively she beckoned to Noah. “No one will see us down here.”  
Noah didn’t need to be asked twice. He lowered himself almost as soundlessly into the smooth water to join her. Following as she backed up against the pool wall closest to the villa. A few inflatables had been left on the poolside, and shielded them nicely from view.  
Hannah reached below the water for a moment, before her hand emerged triumphantly holding up her skimpy lacey underwear. Noah swallowed hard, furiously reaching to remove his own clothes, then closing the gap between them; intent burning in his eyes.  
He pressed up against her, passionately kissing and sucking at her neck and collar bone. One hand finding her chest beneath the surface, not so gently now, the other sliding down her body, parting her legs to stroke her molten core.  
She bucked in pleasure, and whimpered her needs to him. The water surrounded them in a cloak of darkness, and Noah stroked at her clit in circles, learning just the way to make her shudder.  
As Hannah came she dragged Noah’s mouth to hers, where he swallowed her excited moans. As her orgasm faded, Hannah’s body flopped against him, clinging to his broad shoulders.  
“Fuck" Noah exclaimed suddenly “No fucking condoms"  
Hannah held on to him tightly to stop him rushing off butt naked into the villa to find one. “I have the coil" she whispered, and Noah groaned with relief. He held her gaze as he thrust deeply into her.  
“Oh god you feel perfect” he murmured holding himself still for a moment.  
“Noah, I need you, please" Hannah begged, he slowly withdrew to thrust into her again.  
He was big; and Hannah felt amazingly stretched around him. The pressure had her on edge of climax again quickly, but he still adopted a slow deliberate pace.  
Hannah moaned with need “please Noah, don’t hold back.” With that he dropped any semblance of self control, and slammed into her. The water swirled around them as Hannah wrapped her legs around him and he rutted into her until them came together, stifling their cries of pleasure on each other.

In the aftermath Hannah giggled, pointing to Noah’s shorts floating on the other side of the pool. He groaned “you minx, how am I going to sneak back in with soaking shorts?” Hannah clamped her hand over her mouth shaking with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I went there.
> 
> But who should go home on day 3?


	5. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 and the boys turn to choose. 
> 
> Warning this chapter contains very strong language, but hopefully you'll agree it was necessary.

Day 3  
It had been an oddly relaxing day in the villa for Hannah. She and Noah had spent most of the morning languidly relaxing on the shaded day bed. Playing word games, and enjoying each others company. Rarely breaking contact with each other, even if it was just their shoulders touching.   
Later in the day Hannah had swam laps while Noah had a gym session with Rahim and his squad.  
Both Priya and Hope had pulled Noah for ‘chats' ahead of that night's boy's choice recoupling. Hannah felt uncharacteristically calm about it though. Noah had told her last night that he ‘only had eyes' for her; then followed it up with a passionate encounter in the swimming pool. She had no reason not to feel secure in her couple. 

Ready before the others again, Hannah, Lottie and Ava gathered around the firepit; keen to discuss how Ava had got on after losing Bobby to Priya.  
“Assuming no one else switches, Bobby is going to be left with a tough choice" Ava pondered. “He clearly gets along well both of us. I can’t expect him to choose me just because I fancy the pants off him. He has to put himself first.” She sighes “ Besides you’ve seen Priya, she’s drop dead gorgeous, funny and really sweet.”

Lottie rolls her eyes “and a boyfriend stealer". She looks annoyed when Hannah shushes her.  
“You’ve basically just described yourself babe" Hannah says. “Have you tried actually telling him how you feel?”  
“Urrg, it’s not like I haven’t tried. Every time I try to bring up anything serious he turns it into a joke. Earlier on I thought we were finally having a moment, I even angled myself in for the kiss. And do you know what he did?” Ava looks aghast. “He booped me on the nose!”  
Lottie and Hannah roah with laughter until Ava has to cave in and join them. The three women have tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Taking a deep breath Hannah tries to apologise for laughing, but is once more overcome by giggles.  
“Knob" Lottie manages between laughes.  
“Stupid knob" Hannah adds chuckling.   
“Stupid beautiful-eyed knob" Ava agrees slightly sobering. 

“Did you talk to Gary? He surely can’t be happy with Hope?” Lottie asked.  
Ava shrugs. “We chatted while working out. Apparently Marisol has been grafting him hard, she made him breakfast, and they seem to be getting on.” She groans “it turns out, despite only knowing him 3 days, it’s the stupid beautiful-eyed knob or no one for me.”

++++

Noah’s phone signals that he will kick off the recoupling. “This isn’t a difficult decision, everyone can see we are the perfect match. I want to couple up with Hannah.  
The islanders applaud while Hannah virtually skips over into Noah’s waiting arms. Hope rolls her eyes, but no one pays any attention.   
Rocco goes next, sighting his spiritual connection to Lottie.   
Bobby is up next, he looks stressed and plays with his hair nervously. “So far I’ve been lucky enough to be coupled up with two cracking women. Both beautiful, both intelligent, and I’m so pleased to be able to count them both as friends. I thought this was going to be a difficult decision, because I can only save one. Fortunately today has put my mind at rest that one has a opportunity to pursue someone else, even if he doesn’t deserve her, so I know they’ll both be safe. So the woman I’m choosing is....”  
While Bobby leaves the required pause, Hannah idly wonders who Priya has got lined up to choose her. It must be Rahim she thinks, since he’s likely to loose Marisol to Gary.  
“Priya.”  
“What the fuck?” Lottie curses. But Ava gives her a beseeching look to stay of it. Hannah wants to rush back over to hug Ava, but stays rooted to the spot to see how it will play out.  
Rahim is next up. “This isn’t how I’d hoped things would pan out” he looks pointedly at Bobby “ but I’d like to choose this woman because she’s a real powerhouse, and we are both as competitive as we are ambitious......  
....I choose Hope.”

Gary clears his throat. No one wants to be last to pick, the weight of sending someone home plays heavily on him.  
“Ava, Marisol, you are both cracking women. I don’t want either of you to go, but I have to choose the person I think I have the best shot at building a relationship with. So I choose......  
Marisol.”

The is a heartbeat of silence in the villa, before Bobby explodes, flinging himself at Gary “You absolute ball basher" he yells. Noah jumps between them, while Ibrahim pins Bobby’s failing arms.  
Gary looks shocked by the commotion.  
Bobby struggles, but Ibrahim is too strong for him to break free. “You’ve been grafting on Ava since day one, and now you send her home? What the absolute fuck man?”  
Gary takes a step forward, riled at being shouted at. “If you liked Ava so much, you could have picked her!”  
“I stepped aside” shouts Bobby “I fucking gave her the chance to be happy with you, and instead you piss on her.”  
“Mate,” says Gary, throwing his arms up in the air in disbelief. “I don’t know what planet you’re living on, but I’ve never grafted on your bird, and she certainly hasn’t with me. I’m not ‘pissing on her' I am picking Marisol because we’ve spent a lot of time together today and I want to see where that goes. There would be no point grafting Ava anyway since everyone can tell she’s been crushing on you since day 1. You picked Priya, it’s on you.”  
“like Ava would fancy me" Bobby yelled in disbelief. Finally his eyes seek out Ava’s, tears streak her face, but she looks angry. Bobby slouches in Rahim's arms, looking deflated.   
“For the record” Ava announces, “I am no one’s Bird.” She spins on her heal and storms off towards the villa.  
“Ava! Wait!” Bobby yells   
She pauses only to look over her shoulder “fuck off you stupid beautiful-eyed knob" before continuing on to the villa. 

Hannah and Lottie run after her. 

+++++  
Gathered at the door the islanders take it in turns to say their goodbyes.   
Gary hugs her “Nothing personal” he mutters.  
Ava hugs him back, “have fun big guy.”

Rahim goes next “keep up the training yeah?"

Priya engulfs her in a hug “I swear I didn’t know he was going to pick me.”   
Ava shrugs “It’s all part of the game".

Hannah and Lottie had said their goodbyes in the bedroom, so Bobby was the last. “I really fucked up, didn’t I?”  
Ava only gives him a sad smile in response.   
“Is what Gary said true? Did you ‘like like' me?”  
Ava moves close enough to kiss him “I suppose that’s for me to know now.”  
Then she reaches a delicate hand towards his cheek, drawing their faces even closer together. “Boop" she whispers as she touches his nose, then turns on her heal and walks down the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a difficult choice. But if you're with me we can hang on in there for her return.


	6. Days 4 & 5

Hannah had awoken to the sound of Marisol chastising Gary for lying about having ‘done bits’ with her; from there the day had only got worse. Lottie was on the war path, apparently blaming Priya for Ava leaving.   
With no one left to blame but himself, Bobby had retreated into his own bubble; splitting his time between talking to the on-site councillors or hovering like a black cloud around the villa.  
Bobby had confided to Noah that he was thinking about leaving. When Noah talked to Hannah about it they almost claim to blows, each annoyed that the other hadn’t let on that their friend had the feels. The irony being if either of them was prone to gossiping, they could have played match maker in time. Luckily neither of them was given to over reactions; and they recognised in each other the same feelings of shared grief for their friends.

When the day’s challenge was announced it was fair to say that no one was really in the mood. The girls had to cover the guys in primary coloured goop; then rub against them to mix a secondary colour. Thunder cloud Bobby glared at anyone who came near him, while Hope used the opportunity to basically pole dance on Noah.   
Hannah felt too exhausted from all the drama to call Hope out, but Lottie apparently had the energy to fight her corner for her. The whole task ended in an almighty row between all the girls, until the producers had to request they all go off and calm down. Hannah was reminded of how good Ava used to be at brokering peace. Since then a strained silence had descended and the islanders spread themselves apart as much as is possible in one villa.

There was an unspoken relief in the air when the day finally dragged around to a close. In bed Noah reached out an arm and pulled Hannah into a reassuring cuddle. “Tomorrow will be better” he whispered, kissing her gently. Hannah fell asleep with her head resting on Noah’s chest; too tired for even his snoring to keep her awake.

+++

Day five started with the early morning arrival of 2 new boys, their shiny enthusiasm a welcome relief from the previous day. While both seemed nice enough, Hannah was content to sit back at let the other girls get their graft on; so she was doubly surprised when Lucas, a dashing doctor type, invited her to one of his dates.

The date was set in a meadow, with picnic hampers and wine provided. Hannah had opted to wear a conservative white dress with bell sleeves that flared out to give a romantic touch.   
Lucas seemed nice enough, they chatted with a slightly formal air about their jobs and families. Just as the conversation seemed to getting a little awkward Hannah locked eyes with Lottie who was nearby on her own date. Lottie waved them over, and in the end the four of them spent a pleasant afternoon drinking wine and chatting together in the sunshine. A double date seeming far less pressured.  
Lucas and the other lad, Henrik, got along well with each other, despite seemingly having little in common. They soon had the girls in stitches with their impressions of the other islanders.   
As they made their way back to the villa they drifted again to walk in their pairings.   
“So cards on the table time" Lucas said turning serious “it was lovely getting to know you. But would I be right in thinking you’re putting all your eggs in Noah’s Arc, so to speak?”  
Hannah chuckled “Yep I’m afraid so.”  
Lucas nodded “I thought as much, friends then?”  
Hannah nodded happily “Friends.” 

+++++

Back at the villa Noah had swum, had Rahim put him through his paces in the gym, and now he was pacing the roof terrace watching for their return. He wasn’t normally the insecure type, but when he thought of Hannah on a date with another guy he felt a fire in his stomach.   
Hope sauntered out onto the terrace to join him. “Any sign of the love birds returning?” she snarked. “Just my luck, finally a half decent guy turns up and she swoops in and claims him. It’s like day one all over again.”  
Noah felt a wave of nausea. He knew that wasn’t what was happening, Hope was twisting things to get a reaction. But really what was taking so long? How long does it take to politely tell someone that you aren’t interested? He silently cursed himself for not asking her to be his girlfriend. Then had to remind himself hadn’t even known her a week yet. Did she know how special he thought she was?

The sound of the jeeps returning pulled him back to reality, and he dashed down to the front door to greet them.   
“He’s like a little puppy waiting by the door for his owner to come home” joked Henrik as they clambered out of the jeeps. “I think I can see his tail wagging in excitement!”  
But Hannah ran ahead of the others, jumping up into Noah’s arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, as he twirled her around in circles.   
Noah took his time kissing her thoroughly before finally setting her back on solid ground, being sure to keep her in his arms. “Good time?” he enquired.   
“Yes please" Hannah replied saucily, leading him towards the bedroom. “Lottie and I may be just the tiniest bit tipsy,” she confided in a whisper so loud the neighbouring island probably heard. Noah chuckled fondly, watching as Hannah attempted a drunken striptease before tripping over Noah’s feet and landing in a heap on their bed.  
She broke into another round of giggles. “You know what they say, big feet, big...bookmark.”  
By the time Noah had pulled the sheet up to cover her semi undressed state, she was already asleep. He sat stroking her hair, watching her breathe. Wondering how he’d got so lucky.


	7. Dropping the act.

Hannah slept though most of Lucas and Henrik’s welcome party. Pulling on a fresh dress she hurried out to catch up with the others; feeling embarrassed that she’d flaked out after drinking wine in the afternoon. She need not have worried though, everyone seemed to have hit the cocktails at the party, and they were in various states of drunkenness. 

Hannah found Lottie in the kitchen with Gary. They were stood on opposite sides of the large island counter, attempting to throw Bombay mix into each other’s mouths. Judging by the mess on Gary’s side, Lottie was either a terrible shot, or Gary was deliberately missing the spicy snacks.  
“Oi Oi, here she is, sleeping beauty!” Boomed Gary.  
“Alright babes?” Lottie asked.   
“All good" smiled Hannah, what have I missed?  
“Not much” Lottie explained “Hope and Priya are trying to teach Ibrahim and Henrik how to dance. They were attempting the Floss last time we checked. Lucas is with them, but refusing to join in.  
Noah is on the swing bed with Bobby. Probably handing him tissues while he listens to Bobby try to convince himself that Ava wasn’t his perfect woman.”

“And your partners?" Hannah asked.  
Gary pointed to a mostly secluded area down by the pool “Grafting each other” he muttered. 

Lottie huffed “that boys got no respect, he's grafted on everyone in the villa today I think.”

“Marisol says she isn’t feeling the spark with me.” Adds Gary. “Tell me honestly Ladies, have I lost it?” He strikes a strong man pose while giving a Zoolander style Blue Steel face.   
He looks hilarious; Hannah dissolves into giggles while Lottie pretends to swoon. They both make an over the top show of appreciating his muscles.  
“Say, I know you, didn’t you win Mr Universe?” Hannah jests.  
“Didn't you score the winning try at the rugby word cup?" fawns Lottie.  
“Aren’t you that guy who singlehandedly saved a basket of kittens from going over a waterfall?” teases Hannah.  
Gary is shaking with laughter, and has to drop the pose. “Still got it" he laughs giving Lottie a wink.   
Soon the three of them head over to rescue Noah, and help out with cheering up Bobby. The others gradually drift over to join them too.  
Lottie terrifies everyone with tales of Australian spiders. Hannah recites some 17th century poetry that could best be described as pornographic, inspiring Gary to utter a no doubt legendary meme in the making “Wow, they really called a cunt a cunt!”  
For the first time everyone seems to drop the act, and for that evening they manage to forget about the game, the cameras and the drama; and just be themselves.  
For Hannah, Gary was the biggest surprise of the evening, she admitted to herself he wasn’t the Himbo she’d assumed. He was actually funny, and kind, and Hannah wondered if she couldn’t see a little spark between him and Lottie. On paper the crane enthusiast and the goth made no sense, but they both had (not very well hidden) softer sides.  
The gang ended up talking for hours, only making it to bed just before the sun started to rise. Hannah was glad of her nap earlier, and the others pleaded to the “Villa Gods" not to wake them too early.


	8. Day 6 - kiss and tell

Day 6 Kiss and Tell.

After their late night the islanders are all relaxing by the pool, when Priya's phone chirps up to announce a new challenge.   
“Islanders it’s time to find out who's been naughty and who can keep their mouth shut" she reads “in today’s challenge, Kiss and Tell. Hashtag Get Lippy. Hashtag mouthing off.”

The consensus is that it must be a kissing challenge. “You guys better brush your teeth if you think we’re going to be kissing you.” Warns Lottie. Was she aiming that at Rocco or Gary? Hannah wonders. 

Noah flashes her a smile and whispers “Good job we got lots of practice in. Go team Hanoah.”  
He’s just too adorable for words, so Hannah gets in a quick extra practice before skipping off to join the girls getting ready.

Two rows of question marks have been laid out on the floor. One side marked Girls and the other Boys. Hope claims her now standard first turn “This boy spent £500 on a first date.”   
The girls gather around to deliberate. “Come on, it has to be Lucas" says Lottie.   
“Just because he’s loaded, doesn’t mean he shells out" pouts Priya. “Rocco would sell his sole to impress a girl.” Marisol frowns, but the others laugh.   
“Wheatgrass just doesn’t cost £500” says Lottie “does no one else think it’s Rahim?”  
Hope looks straight at Hannah, and cocks an eyebrow “I think it’s Noah.”   
Unsurprised Hannah refuses to flinch. “If you think a librarian spends £500 on a first date, then you should go for it. I know how much you want to win those cocktails tonight.”  
Hope stares her down as the other girls shift uncomfortably until Lottie finally breaks. “If you’re going to be a bitch, get on with it already.”   
Lottie takes Hannah’s hand, and they watch Hope walk over to the lads, for a moment she appears to be heading for Noah, but then sides steps both him and her partner Rahim, to reach Lucas. The kiss is lingering but not too over the top. Lucas looks chuffed, grinning at the other boys as Hope struts back to the girls.  
“After that I wish I had, but it wasn’t me" he reveals. One point to the ‘boys’.

Gary goes next “This girl got a full make over for a movie night with the girls.”   
The boys huddle together in a lively discussion. At one stage Gary can be heard exclaiming “I’m not kissing her!” causing the girls to exchange glances.  
Finally he strides confidently over and gives Priya a quick peck on the lips.  
He’s right, another point to the boys.  
Hannah picks the next card “the boy with the most sexual partners.” She screws up her face at the thought.  
There is almost instant agreement, all the women except Marisol think it’s Rocco. Lottie rolls her eyes, “oh please he gives mystics a bad name. And to think I fell for it at first; he doesn’t know his sage from his starflower. If I had a penny for ever woman whose Shakra he'd offered to balance.”  
Marisol shook her head “I think it’s Gary, he’s a total lad.”  
The idea of kissing Rocco turned Hannah’s stomach, which only got worse when she stood in front of him and he smirked like the cat who got the cream. Hannah moved in to quickly peck him on the cheek, but he lunged at her a tipped her backwards in his arms, planting an over the top smooch on her. Hannah shoved him off “God Rocco!” she wiped her lips in disgust. Noah had taken a step in their direction, but Rahim put a guiding hand out in front of him.  
“He’s not worth it mate" Rahim murmured.   
Gary broke the tension “sorry Hannah love, no points.”  
Lucas takes the next turn, he has to select the girl he thinks got thrown out of a bar for dancing on tables. He confidently approaches Hope, and kisses her passionately. Finally pulling away with a reluctant last suck at her lower lip.  
“Wow” murmurs Hope “now that was worth losing points over.” Opposite her Rahim looks deflated, she didn’t need to be quite so enthusiastic about kissing someone else.  
The boys are winning 4 points to nil.   
“My turn!” exclaims Marisol grabbing the next card. She barely reads it before she tosses it over her shoulder and strides over to snog Rocco.   
“I knew it” mutters Lottie.   
“What was she even looking for?” asks Priya confused.   
Hope picks up the discarded challenge “boy who gets a full sack, back and crack wax?!? Oh for God’s sake, anyone can see he’s part yeti!”  
“5:0” shouts Gary, fist pumping the air. “It’s clearly Bobby.”  
Bobby looks around confused at hearing his name, he’s clearly not paying attention.   
Finally the girls get a point when Rocco uses his turn as an opportunity to go full out; snogging Marisol with a loud squelching sound that makes the Hannah want to gag.   
“I’m like right here" mutters Lottie “so rude!”  
On Hannah’s turn she had to find the guy caught naked in public.   
“Any ideas?” she asks the others.  
“Who cares, we’ve lost anyway" says Hope “but for what it’s worth I doubt it was your precious Noah.”  
Hannah has to agree, it doesn’t sound like Noah. Looking down the line she spies Bobby staring miserably off into the distance. She gives Noah a wink as she walks past him, down to Bobby, and gently gives him a very quick peck on the lips.   
Bobby looks startled, and Hannah wonders if he’s even aware of what game they are playing. But he manages to turn up a smile, and makes a jokey comment about Noah thumping him later. As Hannah walks back past Noah he gives her a genuine grin, he might not like seeing her kiss someone else, but he’s glad to see Bobby even briefly back to his old self.

The game is over and Gary grabs Bobby and waltzes him up and down the garden singing 6-1 6-1 6-1.

Noah wraps his arms around Hannah, pulling her into his chest. She looks up at him under hooded lids “You didn’t get to kiss anyone.”  
“Why don’t you see if you can fix that right now" he growls quietly to her. Stooping down and kissing her deeply. His mouth is warm, and he tastes minty, his hands run firmly up her arms until his hands cup her face on both sides. When he pulls back from the kiss their eyes remain locked on each other. Desire is heavy between them.   
“Oh get a room” Huffs Lottie.   
“Roof terrace?” Noah asked with a grin.   
“Roof terrace.” Hannah agrees. Then shrieks as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her into the villa and up the stairs.   
“You caveman” Hannah laughs as he swings her down onto his lap up on the terrace.   
“Man. Like. Woman.” Noah says kissing her neck “Woman. Smell. Good.”


	9. Under the stars

Under the stars

Hannah and Noah lay entwined on the floor of the terrace; blankets haphazardly covering their modesty.   
“Do you believe in fate? Or luck? I feel so blessed to be coupled up with you.” Hannah muses, still slightly breathy.  
Noah strokes her hair fondly. “It was me who got lucky.”  
Hannah bursts with giggles at his unintended double entendre. Noah laughed too “you know I didn’t mean it like that, you minx! Although technically both meanings are true.”  
He stares up at the stars. Somewhere in the background there are raised voices. Lottie and Marisol he guesses.   
Hannah rests her head on Noah’s chest with a sigh. “I don’t know why they are bothering, if they could just swap partners without losing face they’d all have what they wanted. I wish Ava was here, she’d know what to say.”  
“All this shouting” he shakes his head trying to put it into words. “I hate it, it reminds me of when my sister was born, right before HE left. Whenever anyone starts shouting I just want to shut down till it’s over.”   
“That must have been really hard for you" Hannah says meeting his gaze.  
“It was better once he was gone. My brother and sister were too young to be upset about it, neither of them remember him. I was old enough to help my Mum out a bit, with the kids, and around the house. I loved the peace once he was gone.”  
“Maybe that’s why you love libraries, no one ever argues in libraries.”  
Noah laughs “kids do. But generally the worst it gets with adults is a scowl when someone coughs too loudly. I don’t know what I’d do if a fight broke out in the library, I’ll do anything to avoid conflict. I’d probably tell them to take whatever books they wanted and hide until they went away!”  
“My big strongman” Hannah teases. “Better make sure you always order an extra copy of the latest releases. And watch out for older women brandishing handbags.”  
“A handbag?” Noah says adopting a shrill falsetto voice.   
“When I see a handbag I call it a handbag.” Hannah says primly, while trying not to laugh. 

“Ahh" groans Noah “you know I can’t resist a woman who miss-quotes Oscar Wilde for fun.” Pulling the sheet over their heads he kisses her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should win Mr Love Island?
> 
> And just who will pick who at the Ladies' choice recoupling?


	10. Mr Love Island - part one

Day 7 splits the islanders. The women can be found lazing on sun loungers, topping up their tans. Meanwhile the men are in a frenzy preparing for the Mr Love Island pageant.   
Hannah wonders inside to grab some more sun block, the other girls may value their tans, but Hannah’s Ivory skin needs constant cover; one day she’ll be grateful for her smooth complexion when the others have sun damage wrinkles.   
As she enters the bedroom a hiss catches her attention. “Pssst" it’s Noah.  
He wraps his strong arms around her, capturing her in an embrace. “Hey sexy lady" he murmurs, pulling her up against his hard body. Kissing her until she can’t remember what she came into the bedroom for in the first place.

“Are you attempting to bribe one of the pageant judges?” Hannah raises one eyebrow.

“Is it working?” Noah chuckles before kissing his way down her throat.”  
“Mmmmmm" Hannah murmurs.  
Noah leads her a step back towards doors to the garden, encircling them in the floor length curtain. Anyone who walked in would know immediately that they were there, but the detail of their actions are hidden from cameras or prying eyes.  
As he kisses her, he finds her nipple through her bikini, and squeezes it; gently and first but soon becoming firmer and more urgent.   
Hannah can feel her clit throbbing in response. She wraps one leg up and around his waist; leaning back against the glass door to the garden.   
Noah gives her nipple a last firm pinch before slipping her bikini top up over her breasts and hungrily lowering his head to suck the delicious pointed pink tip into his mouth.  
His hand runs down over her flat stomach and into her bikini bottoms, taking a sharp hiss of breath around her nipple when he finds her vulva hot and already wet for him.  
Time is of the essence, any moment someone could come in through either of the doors, Noah moves his hand purposefully. Sliding two fingers straight in, while his thumb finds her clit and goes to work. Hannah moans loudly, surprising herself, she thrashes her hips about trying take what she needs. The thrill of being caught coupled with Noah's expert touch has Hannah quickly breathless and about to break. Noah releases Hannah’s nipple and kisses his way back to her ear, whispering “You look so beautiful when you come Princess. That’s it, come for me now, I’ve got you.”  
Hannah feels almost animalistic as she pushes herself down on his fingers, grinding her clit against his thumb, she bites her lip trying to suppress her groan, but somehow it escapes anyway. She comes hard, her body shuddering with pleasure; gripping on to Noah to stop her legs collapsing.   
They stay that way, kissing slowly as Hannah comes down from her high. Noah’s erection is pressing against her, and Hannah wants to make him feel as good as she does, but now the blood has stopped pounding in her ears she can here voices approaching. Its Priya and Lottie, they are talking loudly about eyelash extensions. Hannah hastily rights her bikini, as Noah looks into her eyes and licks her juices from his fingers “we'll pick this up later” he promises.   
He reaches out and swots Hannah’s arse as she makes a quick exit to the bathroom to hide her sodden bikini bottoms. The two women enter almost as soon as she’s out of sight. Noah quickly moves to stand behind the ironing board to hide his raging hard on. Trying to buy Hannah a little time he says “Ah Priya, Lottie, there you are, I really need some help with my Mister Love Island act.”

By the time Hannah returns, with a sarong hiding her mismatched bottoms, Priya and Lottie are showing Noah how to walk like a model. Hannah laughed and wishes him luck and heads outside to the kitchen area, suddenly thirsty. 

++++

In the kitchen Bobby sits cross legged on the counter, staring of into the distance, while holding what appears to be some kind of novelty kitchen timer shaped like a chicken.   
Hannah studies him silently for a moment. He looks miserable, and she can’t help wondering if they did the right thing convincing him not to follow Ava out the door.  
“Aren’t you meant to be frantically preparing for the task?” she asks. Drawing him back from this thoughts.   
Bobby’s face brightens when he sees her. “Ah, but I am babe" he says in his Glaswegian drawl. Hannah looks at him confused, he points to the oven, where a tray of muffins are rising to perfection. 

Hannah moves to take a closer look, but Bobby warns her not to open the oven door. They are at the perfect temperature.   
“Well this looks like a good point scorer" Hannah starts “Have you thought about what you are going to wear.”  
Bobby actually cracks a smile “I thought I’d nab one of Priya’s dresses, and just mince about in it a bit.”  
“Okaaay" says Hannah sceptically. “And do you want any help with your speech?”

“Actually” he replies confidently “the speech is sorted. I was just going over it in my head when you came over.  
“I’m going for it Hannah. I’m going to look right down the camera and talk to Ava, I’m going to tell her that I was a bloody idiot I was not to tell her on day one that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, we share the same sense of humour; and that whenever I think about her I feel sick with worry that I’ve blown any chance of a future with her.”

He looks at Hannah who is looking at him in complete silence. “Do you think she’ll think it’s too much?”

“Oh Bobby, I’m sure she’ll love it.” Hannah says feeling herself almost well up with emotion. “But you can’t do that in Priya’s frock. Come on, once those muffins are done, I’ll sort you out.”  
++++  
30 minutes later Bobby was squeezed into a pair of Hope’s black leather trousers (thankfully with her blessing). He was shirtless, but adorned with leather laces borrowed from Lottie round his neck and wrists. Hannah had smudged black eyeliner to give him a rock star vibe.  
Hannah stood back and admired him, objectively speaking he definitely had it going on. His smoking look was the perfect match for the brooding persona he’d had since losing Ava.

++++


	11. Vote Bobby

The judging of Mr Love Island was unanimous, the cherry muffins were a big hit with all the girls, but Bobby’s speech was the clincher; there wasn’t a dry eye in the villa.  
When he strutted around the garden in his sash and tiara it was like having old Bobby back, none of the lads begrudged it; although they chucked him in the pool for fun anyway, all dive bombing in after him.

After mucking about in the pool for a bit Noah hauled himself out and wrapped Hannah in a soaking wet cuddle. He bent his head to whisper in her ear “don’t tell me Bobby’s bribes are better than mine.”   
Hannah laughed “Remind me to refund you later.” A look of pure lust flashed in his eyes, and he whispered “I’ll hold you to that.”  
“But first, I think my mermaid princess needs a swim.” He announces, swinging her up and over his shoulder and running to the pool.  
“You wouldn’t!” Screams Hannah  
The other islanders join in chanting ‘do it! Do it!’  
“Ready?” Noah asked quietly. Hannah takes a deep breath as he launches her into the water, Noah dives in behind. They find each other in the water, and Hannah’s mind flicks back to their shenanigans in the pool, but this is daytime, with their friends. Instead they splash each other and join in a game of pool volleyball.

++++  
“I should have known today had been too much fun for them not to spring something” Priya says as the group assemble around the firepit that evening. 

The text arrives:  
Islanders. The girls will now each vote for the boy they think is the most likely to leave the island with a girlfriend, and the one most likely to leave without. The public will then decide between the lowest ranks boys who to dump. You have 5 minutes to discuss. 

There is a collective groan of misery. Bobby is the first to speak. “Put me last.”  
Everyone starts to protest, but he speaks over them. “I was all set to go tonight anyway, I am desperate to know if Ava will be ma lass. But I’ll wait one more day if it means one of these guys gets to have their chance.  
“The public won’t want me in here when I’m not grafting anyone anyway.”

There’s a silence.  
Finally Rocco speaks up “he does have a point.”  
Lottie rolls her eyes “you would say that! Anything to save your own snakey skin!”  
“Right” says Hope pulling the attention away from that battle. “We girls are going to need a moment to discuss.”  
The boys file away, but Bobby turns back and just adds “Please, I really am leaving anyway.”

“Okay, we don’t have much time” says Hope, taking control. “Quick around the circle who do you want to save?”

Priya goes first. “I would have voted to save Bobby, as I’m coupled with him, but since he’s intent on leaving, I’m going to follow my heart and vote Ibrahim.”  
Hope frowns “My Ibrahim?”  
“Oh please its not like you spend any time with him. Since Lucas arrived you’ve barely spoken to the other lads. Besides if you do like him you should be grateful he’s getting another vote.”  
Hope huffs, and turns to Marisol.   
“Rocco" Marisol says at least having the good grace to look a bit embarrassed.   
Lottie clears her throat “And I’ll be voting for Rocco to leave”  
Marisol sighs, “and that is your prerogative. But for what it’s worth I really like him, and I’d like to see where that goes.”  
Lottie huffs. “I’m voting to save Gary, he deserves a chance to find someone nice"  
“Like you, you mean?” Marisol bites back.

“Moving on” says Hope “I think we can assume Hannah will vote for Noah, so let’s talk about who’s going home?”  
Hannah notices that Hope has skipped right over who she wants to stay. Will she choose Noah? She has been spending a lot of time with Lucas?  
Before they can get any further a text announces it’s time to vote, and each woman finds a quiet space to send her text.  
For Hannah the first part is easy. The guy most likely to leave with a girlfriend, it’s got to be Noah.  
The second text is really tricky. Bobby says he wants to leave, but Hannah doesn’t have it in her to vote for him. Eventually she votes Rocco, thinking Marisol could do a lot better.

++++

The islanders return to the firepit, the women mostly with their eyes on the ground, feeling guilty even though they didn’t make the rules. The men shift uncomfortably from foot to foot; except Bobby who can feel excitement crackling through him.  
Hope’s phone rings, and she reads solemnly “The three boys with the lowest votes will face the public vote. Tomorrow night two boys will leave the villa. The three boys facing the public vote are....”  
Everyone looks around waiting for the final part of the text to drop. A double dumping suddenly making each man reassess his odds.  
Noah’s phone chirps and he swallows hard before looking.   
“Bobby, Henrik and Rocco.” He reads.

Bobby first pumps the air. Tomorrow night he’ll be out of here and on his way to track down Ava. Maybe she’ll even meet him at the airport. He feels his emotions soaring. 

Henrik and Rocco are decidedly less enthusiastic.   
“I only just got here" complains Henrik.   
Lucas wraps him in a powerful bro hug. “Aw mate, who will be my little spoon if you leave?”   
Hope winks at him “I’m sure one of us girls will keep you warm.”  
Ibrahim doesn’t look in the least bit concerned, he’s eyeing Priya like a panther stalking it’s prey. For her part Priya gives as good as she gets; you could cook a steak on the heat between those two. 

Rocco and Marisol have slipped off together to discuss the evening’s events, or maybe just to make out until they forget about it all.

Hannah and Noah retreat to the swing bed, with Lottie, Gary, and a very chipper Bobby.

“What a night!” Gary exclaims leaning back, making everyone grab hold of each other as the swing lurches in response. Lottie clings to Gary, which from the look on his face, Hannah suspects was his plan all along.   
“What are we thinking then?” Gary asks? “Bobby and Rocco to go?”  
“No one likes a cheater" huffs Lottie “Rocco is bound to go.” Hannah notices that Lottie hasn’t moved, her hand is still resting on Gary; but she doesn’t call her friend out. Lottie and Gary would make a strange pairing, but they seem to get one another.   
“Aye" agrees Bobby “it’s a done deal for sure.”


	12. Mean tweets and mean intentions

Islanders it’s time to play some Twitter bingo. Lottie and Bobby will read out some tweets from the public, about the goings on in the villa, but the names are blanked out. The couple with the most correct answers wins.  
#Roasted #secretsout

“I’m so excited for this one” says Priya.  
Hope agrees, adding “it’s the first time we get to hear what the public thinks of us.”

Small tables had been set up for each couple, Hannah and Noah settled down to play. “What if the public hate me?” Hannah whispered.  
Noah rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly “I am sure no one hates you. You are the sweetest person in this place, literally – and I don’t use that word lightly.” He winks.

The first tweet is fairly brutal:

That _________ is like a jar of pickles in your Nan’s cupboard that just won’t open up.  
“That’s harsh, anyone could look like a closed book compared to all the attention seekers in here" Noah whispers.

Ibrahim sighs when all the boards are revealed to have his name on. “Maybe that’s because only Priya has actually tried getting to know me.” He looks despondent and Hannah resolves to make more of an effort to be friendly. 

Bobby announces the next tweet:  
You can do better than him ___________

All the pairs start whispering except Ibrahim and Hope; he just looks miserably into the middle distance. 

The boards are flipped around to reveal mixed results.  
Bobby and Priya have put Priya’s name and a winking emoji doodle. 

Gary and Marisol have also picked Priya “In fairness I have picked any girl unlucky enough to be coupled with Bobs" jokes Gary.  
Bobby blows out is cheeks and crosses his eyes. Taking the banter as it was intended.

Noah and Hannah have put Marisol.  
Lottie and Rocco have also picked Marisol, presumably for opposite reasons to each other.

Lucas and Henrik reveal a third vote for Marisol.

Hope reveals their board last. She’s written her own name; Ibrahim looks even more depressed, but says nothing. 

This game is turning out to be a real buzz kill. Bobby updates the scores and Lottie grabs the next card.

___________ treating ________ like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad darling xoxox 

The islanders almost unanimously put Lottie and Rocco. Except Hope who bafflingly puts Hannah and Lucas.

Noah looks at Hannah with a confused expression. Hannah is equally bemused, “I don’t know what she means" she whispers.  
Noah mutters “let’s talk about it later, I don’t want a scene.” But he has a more distant, guarded expression. Hurt perhaps Hannah wonders? She desperately wants to tell him that it’s just Hope stirring, but knowing how much he hates confrontation she bites her lip, it can wait.

Lottie reads the next card.  
Calling it now ________ is the biggest player in the in the Villa.

Gary and Marisol laugh as they scrawl an answer. Bobby, who is standing next to their table leans over to spy on their answer, then quickly rubs out Priya’s guess and writes something else. It is clear the game has descended into chaos. 

“Who do you think?” Hannah asks Noah. Who shrugs uncharacteristically. 

Priya turns their board around first. It reads Hannah.  
She mouths ‘sorry' as Bobby and Gary fall about laughing.  
“We also said Hannah!” Reveals Gary triumphantly; he and Bobby high five, pleased with their joke.  
Hannah desperately tries to show what a good sport she can be. “Oh you got me!” she laughed “It’s all part of my evil plan.” 

Noah appears to laugh along, but he takes his hand away to smooth his hair and doesn’t return it. Hannah tries to tell herself not to read anything into such a small gesture, but she’s beginning to get a bad feeling.

Lottie and Rocco reveal their board next, they’ve gone for Lucas. Noah and Hannah went for Rocco; as did Henrik and Lucas. 

Hope reveals her and Ibrahim's board “Lucas".

The game continues but Hannah can’t concentrate. She’s watching Noah for any clues what he’s thinking.  
The game ends with Henrik and Lucas winning some ‘alone time’s in the jacuzzi. Which should be hilarious, but Hannah struggles to raise a smile. 

As soon as the challenge is over Noah excuses himself to ‘go and check on Ibrahim.’ Hannah fights back her urge to ask him to make time for her first; after all Rahim does really look like he could use a friend. 

++++

Hannah finds herself drifting to the kitchen with Lottie and Bobby; where she starts to comfort eat her way through a bag of Nachos. 

“So,” says Lottie leaning on the counter. “I’m dying to know. What’s Lucas done to upset you?”  
Hannah shrugs “nothing.”  
Lottie frowns. But Bobby doesn’t get it “so why are you being so mean to him?”  
Before Hannah can protest Lottie gives him a jab to the ribs. “She’s not, you doofus, Hope is stirring!”  
Bobby’s jaw drops open for a moment, but then he looks confused again. “But surely Noah will know it’s not true, and Hope gets nothing out of it, except a reputation for causing trouble?”

“Unless” says Lottie “she can cause just enough confusion ahead of tonight. Once the dumping is over, there is a good chance there will be a recoupling, and she can take advantage of any tension to do what she likes.”  
Hannah gloomily takes another handful of nachos.  
But I thought Hope was grafting Lucas?” says Bobby with wide eyes.  
“Maybe that’s what she wants us to think?” says Lottie with a dramatic flourish.  
Hannah moans, he head slumping onto the kitchen counter “I really need to talk to Noah.”


	13. Double Dumping

The air in the dressing room is thick with deodorant and tension. Hannah drags her hairbrush through her thick amber locks and eyes herself in the mirror. Silently willing herself to get through this, then the tortuous dumping process, and then finally she will get to speak to Noah.  
She tells herself not to stress or read too much into signs that probably aren’t even there. But she’s barely seen Noah since the challenge, on any other day they’d be virtually joined at the hip, talking about museums they’d love to visit together, books they love, and books that were a waste of ink (don’t get Noah started on Captain Corelli's Mandolin).  
The chat in the dressing room is focused on which 2 boys will be dumped, the consensus is that Rocco and Bobby are almost certain to go. Hannah will be sad to see Bobby go, he’s a genuinely nice guy, and always up for a laugh, rather than showing off in the gym. While thinking about Bobby going is sad, Hannah is convinced that Ava will be on the outside waiting for her ‘stupid beautiful-eyed knob'. She wishes that Ava was there now, to help her get her head straight before talking to Noah.

A phone hums to let them know it’s time to go. Marisol wipes tears from her eyes, and Hannah is struck again by what an odd couple Marisol and Rocco would make. Surely he wouldn’t stay around while she finished her studies? And Marisol hardly seems the type to go off in some greasy food van.

++++

The islanders line up at the fire pit. Henrik, Bobby and Rocco are positioned up front.  
“This is brutal” mutters Gary.  
Noah gets the first text “Islanders, you’ve had your say, now so has the public, now it’s time to say goodbye to two boys.”  
Hannah watches him from ‘the girl’s side’ of the firepit. He has a mask of stoicism in place. His phone vibrates again “the first boy to leave is...”  
The girls link hands, waiting.  
“...Henrik.”  
Under her breath Marisol hisses “Yes!” with Bobby desperate to leave, Rocco's chances of staying have surely just doubled.  
Lucas goes over to hug his friend “Oh mate, that’s Wack.”

Hope’s phone goes “The next boy to leave the island is....”  
Bobby rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet in anticipation; while Rocco begins to smirk with sudden confidence.  
Noah’s phone goes, his eyes flick to it, then he looks up in surprise. “Rocco".

“What?” cries Bobby, unable to process that the public have saved him against his wishes.  
Hope’s phone goes again “Tomorrow night there’ll be a recoupling, anyone left single will be dumped from the island.”

Realisation hits Bobby like a thump in the chest. If he walks out one of the girls will be dumped. “Fuck!” he shouts. “You fuckers!”

Marisol grabs him. “Are you serious, Rocco is being dumped and you’re complaining that you might have to stay an extra day! Fucks sake man!”  
He slumps dejectedly “sorry,” he mutters “God, sorry.” He looks sheepish, but Hannah and Lottie reach out to surround him with their arms.  
Marisol lets out a frustrated huff, and drags Rocco off towards the Villa. “We’re going to need so privacy to...pack" she throws back warningly.

“It’s okay Bobby, we know how much you need to leave. Don’t feel you have to stay to save one of us” Lottie comforts him.  
He looks around at all the remaining girls, all bar Hope, meet his eyes and nod in agreement. Hope just smirks “you already got Ava dumped” she says scornfully, “I’m sure you won’t let our safety get in the way of you leaving. I wouldn’t expect her to be waiting for you though, I think Ava likes people who put their friends first.” She spins to face Noah “Could I trouble you for a chat, while Hannah is obviously busy with her ‘friends’?”  
Wordlessly Noah follows her over to the daybeds.  
“Bitch" whispers Lottie.  
“You go” Bobby says “Lottie’s here with me. Go after him.”  
Hannah is tempted, but what can she say? She can hardly pull Noah away from talking to Hope. She knows how much he hates confrontation. And anyway they are only talking, there is no need for the flickers of jealousy that are lapping at her consciousness. Her eyes flicker between Bobby and Noah for a moment, before she sags down to sit on the ground. “It's okay. I’ll talk to him when he’s done with Hope".

++++

The group gathers around for emotional goodbyes at the villa door. Although Henrik has only been with them a couple of days, he’s popular with both the guys and the women, and everyone hugs him goodbye.  
Marisol cries as Rocco makes some ridiculous statement about distances and reflections; just before he leaves he gives Bobby a last smug smirk “don’t worry, I’ll make sure Ava isn’t lonely.”  
“Careful you don’t slip on your own slime trail" snarks Lottie to his back.

Noah yawns loudly, stretches, and announces he’s off the bed. By the time Hannah has taken off her makeup, brushed her teeth, and slipped into her night-time camisole; Noah is already snoring.  
Hannah resolves to speak to him in the morning. He’s barely looked at her since the ‘mean tweets’ challenge, and she needs to explain that she’s done nothing wrong.

++++

Outside in the kitchen area Bobby and Priya sip hot chocolate. Fear creeps over Bobby that Ava won’t want him.  
“You don’t have to stay” Priya reassures him yet again.  
He sighes “What’s a few more hours? I can’t be responsible for sending another person I care about home.”  
“That’s Hope talking" she replies.  
“Aye" says Bobby “but in this case she’s right.”

++++++


	14. The talk

Between worry about the mean tweets challenge and Noah’s snoring, Hannah had been awake most of the night; then slept in long after everyone else was up and breakfasted. Waking to find the bedroom blissfully empty.   
After a hurried showered she dresses in a light pink two piece swimming suit with a skirted bottom; remembering how Noah had eyed her up appreciatively last time she wore it.  
Heading outside Hannah spots Noah swimming laps, so heads over to the kitchen to have some breakfast while she waits to talk to him. 

Most of the girls are huddled on the day beds with Bobby. Hope and Lucas appear to be having a heated discussion on the beanbags, while the rest if the guys are posing in the gym.

Hannah sits at the breakfast bar eating her cereal, watching Noah’s strong strokes though the water.  
Over at the bean bags Hope is raising her voice at Lucas; there is a lot of arm waving and pointing. It’s almost impossible to storm off from an argument when you’re sat on a beanbag; Hope’s teeters on her ridiculous wedge heels as she hauls herself up, looking like Bambi on ice. Hannah can’t help but chuckle to herself as Hope wobbles over onto the grass before springing back up to her feet. Unfortunately Hope picks that moment to look in Hannah’s direction. Furiously she stamps over already shouting before she’s half way across the grass “You can stop smirking at me an’ all. I’ll wipe that smile off your self entitled face.”   
Hope closes the gap between them, all the while hurling insults. Lottie and Bobby follow in her wake, ever ready to protect their friend.   
“You think you’re so fucking clever don’t ya?!” Hope says trying to get up in Hannah’s face. “You come in here, all posh and polite, break up me and Noah, and then when I have a chance with a new guy, you just have to go for him as well don’t ya?”   
Hannah blinks rapidly, not used to this kind of hostile confrontation, “Hope I swear I’m not interested in Lucas!”  
“Like Hell" Hope rages “Just like you weren’t interested in Noah, but once I’d called dibs on him you just had to have him didn’t you? Did you come in here pecifically to ruin my life?!?”  
Lottie and Bobby have reached them now, they try unsuccessfully to get Hope to take a step back from the corner she has backed Hannah into.   
Hope glares at Bobby “Don’t you dare touch me, you pathetic loser.”  
Lottie springs to Bobby’s defence earning her a piece of Hope’s temper “You can shut your dam witch hole.”  
Suddenly Noah’s large frame steps into the fray, still dripping with water from his swim. He reaches out his hand to Hannah, and silently but protectively leads her away. Hannah is dimly aware of the producers stepping in behind her to encourage Hope to the counselling suite too calm down; but all she can focus on is the warmth of Noah’s hand guiding her.

++++

Up on the terrace Noah enfolds Hannah in a wet cuddle. They stand in silence for a moment, her head rested on his chest. Eventually he murmurs into her hair “are you okay?”  
Reluctant to move any part of her body that is connected to Noah, Hannah slowly lifts her head. “I am now. Honestly Noah, I promise there is nothing going on between Lucas and I, I’ve barely spoken to him.”  
Noah smooths a gentle hand over her hair. Then manoeuvres them both to sit on the bench, all the while keeping hold of her. “I know” he whispers and Hannah feels the weight lifting off her chest.  
Noah sighs “I’m not sure Hope even really believes it herself, either she’s talked herself into it, or she’s just creating drama to keep herself front and centre.”  
Gently they sit talking, holding hands, sharing their thoughts.  
Noah explains how the mean tweets challenge really got inside his head. Not because he thought Hannah was a player, or that something had happened between her a Lucas. But rather it had made him question how much he really knew Hannah. How much could you get to know anyone in a week? Never having been one to rush into relationships in the outside world, Noah had found himself questioning whether things were moving too fast.  
As he explains, Hannah does her best to fight back tears that threaten. Is he regretting being with her?  
But no, he is careful to explain, if anything he’s been the one setting the pace, unable to hold himself back from her. “I don’t know what algorithms they used when they picked us out of the thousands of applicants, but they seem to have found my perfect match" he explains sweetly “and when I considered trying to slow things down I knew I couldn’t do it. Not just because I can’t keep my hands off you, but I love spending time with you, I need to share what you think and feel about everything.  
“It seems ridiculous to say this after only 9 days together, but Hannah, my sweet beautiful mermaid princess, I think I’m falling for you.”

Hannah responds on instinct, kissing him deeply. Noah let’s out a low guttural growl into her mouth and pulls her over to straddle his lap. Their motions are frenzied from the high emotions of their conversation, hands stroke and squeeze at will. Noah runs one hand up Hannah’s thigh, before hurriedly hooking her bikini bottom to the side and sliding his fingers in to find her slick and ready. Hannah arches her back in response, her chest pressing against him.   
Hannah reaches her small hand down to stroke his length but whimpers slightly at the barrier of his swimming trunks.  
He wraps her legs around himself securely and pushes himself up to standing position, using one hand to hold her steady and the other to yank the offending clothing down.

When he lowers them both down to sitting Hannah eases down onto him. Noah’s thumb grinds into her clit with the pressure he knows she needs while she rides him. It doesn’t take long before they slump together in one sweaty sticky mess, to desperate to have held back. Noah kisses her passionately “come on, let’s annoy everyone by taking too long in the shower” he winks.


	15. Ladies' choice

The evening’s recoupling can’t come quickly enough for most of the girls. Priya is excited to be able to pick Rahim, who Hope is clearly not interested in. Lottie can’t wait to sink her teeth into Gary, who Marisol is just as pleased to be shot of, zero chemistry there. Marisol will happily pick Bobby for the night, and wait and see who they bring in when he leaves.  
After a steamy sessions on the terrace and in the shower, Hannah is looking forward to choosing Noah.  
++++

Down at the firepit the tension begins to build, as make or break time approaches. Bobby reads out the perfunctory scene setting text, then silence descends as they wait to see who will go first.  
Tension ramps up when Hope’s phone is the first to go.  
She takes a step forward, and seeks out the camera “it’s no secret that ever since I arrived in here the other girls have ganged up on me, one in particular” she says throwing a meaningful glance a Hannah. “I’ve be the victim in all this, so I’m so glad that tonight I have the opportunity to be the bigger person and put all the drama behind us. So the boy I’d like to pick is ... 

....Noah".

Silence. 

Finally Marisol whispers “ballsy.”  
Noah looks at Hannah in disbelief, he shakes his head, what choice does he have? He makes his way silently over to stand near, but not close to Hope. When Hope closes the gap and winds her arm around his waist, he snaps, shaking her off him. “Please don’t touch me" the words polite but the tone dark.

Lottie’s phone beeps signalling her turn to choose. She steps forward “I wouldn’t normally steal another woman’s guy" she starts pointedly “but in this case I’ve taken the time to speak to the people involved, and I’m excited to have Marisol's blessing to choose....Gary"  
Gary rushes over and swings her around in a bear hug. Lottie huffs “put me down you oaf" but she looks pleased.  
Priya says something sweet about giving Rahim the chance to open up, and promises to look after him. For his part Rahim looks more relaxed than he has since he coupled up with Hope.  
Marisol goes next “I had expected to be choosing a friendship couple tonight” she looks appreciatively at Bobby “but I think after tonight that friendship might be more needed by another girl. So I’m going to throw caution to the wind and try something new. I choose.......Lucas.”  
Lucas comes over and kisses Marisol on the cheek.

Hannah is last, despondently she steps forward.  
“You lucky lucky girl" jokes Bobby, running his hands over his body; trying to lighten the mood. 

As the recoupling ends Hope turns to Noah with a confident grin “The public will be so pleased to have us back together again.”  
Noah stares at her in horror for a moment before turning and striding away to the villa. He can’t have this conversation now, he’s so angry he wants to hit something, hard. He heads towards the solus of the bathroom, but as he goes to slam the door Hannah is behind him. She’s the only person he could bare to see right now, and he’s overwhelmingly glad she followed him. He ushers her in, and gently clicks the door shut. “I swear, I didn’t know she was going do that.” He says lowly.  
A tear slides down Hannah’s face. “I know you didn’t.” She leans back against the door, emotional exhausted from the drama.  
Noah paces, occasionally pulling at his hair, slamming the flat of his hand against the walls at each turn. “I don’t know what she thinks she’s doing! Does she expect me to just...to just...?” he is lost for words “I am not sleeping with that...with that... well I am just not sleeping with That!”

With his fear of conflict, Noah is normally the peacekeeper, rarely allowing himself to get angry. Right now though he’s raging, he feels an excess of energy inside that wants to burn it’s way out, he wants to punch something. How dare his life not be in his control? What the fuck is he doing here?  
A tiny part of Hannah delights that Noah is so angry at the thought of them being separated, that he cares enough to be angry. The larger part just wants to soothe him and make everything better.  
“We’ll walk!” he declares clutching at an idea. Moving to stand in front of Hannah he holds the tops of her arms and looks into her eyes. “Let’s leave here together, tonight. We don’t have to play their games.”  
Hannah nods slowly. “We could do that. Or we could sleep outside on the daybeds and make a decision in the morning, when we’ve had a chance to cool down.”  
Noah’s hands run down the length of Hannah’s arms, and back up. His touch gives her goose bumps. He looks at her intently, “they won’t let us share.” His voice is growly “and I don’t want to be away from you.”  
Hannah tilts her head forward and kisses him, capturing his lower lip briefly. “It’s just where you sleep babe, the daytimes don’t have to be any different.”  
Noah’s hands continue their journey, going up over her shoulders and sliding up her neck into her hair.  
He rests his forehead against hers. “If I stay coupled up with Her” he says, unable to utter Hope’s name. “Then anything we did together would be cheating.”  
Hannah smirks slightly “can it really be cheating if she knows?”  
The corners of Noah’s mouth twitch just hinting at a smile. “I’ve never cheated. I’m always the good one. Maybe we should be naughty.” One of his hands travels down to her breast, eliciting a moan from Hannah as he squeezes her nipple.  
He presses her back against the door, and kisses her boldly, his tongue seeking hers. There is a savage edge to his kisses, fuelled by the still simmering anger. Noah runs both hands down her body until he reaches her exposed thighs then breaks the kiss momentarily to push her dress up and off over her head, throwing it over the nearest camera.  
He groans with pleasure to discover she wasn’t wearing a bra. Sinking to his knees in front of her he lowers her lacy underwear to the floor. “Show me" he orders, and he spreads her legs, hooking one up over his shoulder. He inhales deeply “fuck you smell delicious” he murmurs before lavishing her vulva with licks, sucking deeply at her clit in the way that makes her groan in pleasure.  
When Hannah’s orgasm hits it sends vibrations through her body, Noah holds her as she shakes with pleasure. Then he’s on his feet again, kissing and sucking at her neck as he frantically opens his zipper and pushes at his jeans; resenting any time his hands aren’t on her body.  
As soon as he’s free he thrusts up into her, the door behind her rattling at his force. Hannah wraps her legs around his waist, spreading herself open for him, desperate to feel the way her body stretches around him.  
Together they are feral, biting and groaning as Noah rams into her. The door behind bangs rhythmically with every thrust. “Mine" Noah pants as he channels all that pent up anger and frustration into fucking Hannah.  
Hannah feels like she’s going to explode, sex has never been this good before. She’s discovering a new aspect of herself, under the poetry and romance, there is a darker wilder woman waiting. 

Hannah begins to be aware of raised voices approaching the other side of the door.  
“Unbelievable!” comes Hope’s yell.  
There is also laughter. Bobby calls out “Noah, my man!”  
“Ignore them.” Noah grunts. Easier said than done, with Hope now banging back on the other side of the door.  
Priya’s voice calls out “come away now, this isn’t the time.”  
But Hope keep on yelling “Stop shagging my man and get your boney arse out here Hannah!”  
“Whose man?” oh no, Lottie is there too.  
“I didn’t know he had it in him!” oh, and Gary.  
There all there on the other side of the door; and Hannah feels the orgasm that had been building start to slip out of her grasp. She needs them to all just fuck off right now.  
Noah snakes a hand down between them adding pressure to her clit and suddenly Hannah is right back there. Her voice cries out as she is overwhelmed; one orgasm seems to roll on into two...three...more! No longer able to think, she rides the waves and Noah joins her crashing over his edge.

They cling together, sweaty, and tired; thighs wet with their combined juices. Heads slump to each other’s shoulders. 

Behind them Hope gives a last bang on the door. “I’m telling the producers.”  
Followed by Gary's cry from the distance “It’s not like they missed it! Even my Nan heard that from her house!”  
Thankfully it sounds like most of the islanders had the good taste to leave the scene. Hannah silently blesses Priya for her intervention.  
“You’re disgusting!” yells Hope “You deserve each other.” And she storms off angrily. 

Suddenly the ridiculousness gets to Hannah, they’ve just had mind blowing sex, not only with the whole villa listening, but in view of several cameras. She’s also just had a mind blowing multiple orgasm, and a bizarre thought crosses her mind; what if she can only achieve that high with an audience? What depravity would be worth it to feel that again? Hannah does the only thing left to do, she laughs. Noah joins her, together they sink to the floor holding each other and laughing; because it’s all to ridiculous to do anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting through to the day 9 recoupling has been a bit of a personal challenge for me, thanks for sticking with it.  
> I might try and give myself a few days off.  
> But no doubt there will be more.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about my work ⬇️⬇️⬇️


	16. Operation Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written and rewritten these next 2 chapters. Should Hope be sorry? How do I set up the next recoupling? I almost just skipped over this whole day. But here for what it's worth are chapters 16 and 17

Hannah woke up early, in the bedroom everyone was asleep. Noah’s tell-tale snore was missing, and Hannah remembered that he’d opted to sleep outside, rather than share with Hope.

Getting out of bed stiffly she pads to the bathroom, intending to freshen up, then go and speak to Noah before the start of another crazy day. 

Her shoulders ache as she brushes her teeth, then Hannah catches a movement in the reflection. Noah is stood in the doorway watching her with a look of absolute horror on his face. Hannah swirls around to face him “watts oop?” she manages before realising her mouth is full of toothpaste, turning back to rinse before trying again.

Finally toothpastelss she turns to face him, afraid of what has made him look at her that way. He looks close to tears. He reaches out to touch her, but pulls away at the last moment, looking at his hands in disgust. “I’m so sorry princess” he whispers; balling his hands into fists by his side. 

“Noah, what’s wrong?” she asks moving to take hold of him, but he flinches like a wounded animal at her touch. What on earth has happened she wonders.  
“Your back” he says pointing at the mirror “I did that to you last night, didn’t I?”

Hannah glances over her shoulder and winces at the sight of her shoulders, which have bloomed with large ugly bruises. That explains the stiffness in her back and shoulders, she glances at the bathroom door, the scene of all the drama last night and smiles reassuringly “Ah, I bruise like a peach, it’s not your fault, I can barely even feel it” she lies. “Besides it was more the doors fault that yours.”

Noah still looks crestfallen. “I didn’t mean to hurt you princess, I, I don’t know what happened, I was so angry at Hope, and I wanted you so badly, I wanted to claim you and make you mine so no one else could have you.”  
He slumps back against the wall. “I guess I’m just like my father after all.”

“No. Noah you listen to me” Hannah says cupping his face in her hands and making him to meet her eyes. “You have nothing to blame yourself for. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me last night, you didn’t hurt me. I promise.” He still looks crest fallen.   
Hannah blushes “Noah, I have never felt like I did last night with anyone else, it was the best it’s ever been. Please Noah, please don’t regret it.” She’s hopelessly embarrassed but she has to make him understand “I liked the roughness, the urgency, I never knew it about myself until last night. God you made me multiple orgasm, I thought that was just a myth!” She laughs nervously “It turns out underneath this prim and proper exterior I might be a bit kinky.”

Noah laughs a little, finally starting to relax. “Normally I keep my more base urges in check.” He admits with a cough of embarrassment. “I’m not some thug who treats women badly. Honest I’m not. I’m a bloody librarian, for God sake, we’re hardly known for our adventurousness.”

“What about Indiana Jones?” Hannah teases.

“Lecturer.” Noah clarifies “lecturers are all flashy bastards.”

“Ah" nods Hannah knowingly, “the old librarian verses lecturer rivalry. The librarians always were the dark horses.”  
Noah laughs “we hone our skills with all our ninja like indexing.”  
“Careful now” jokes Hannah with adopting a sultry tone “you know how wet I get when you talk about indexing.” But she can’t hold in her laughter, soon she and Noah are reduced to fits of giggles. Eventually they sit next to each other on the bathroom floor, with their backs to the shower door.   
Predictably their thoughts return to the villa, and their not being coupled together any longer.   
“Perhaps” Hannah admits, “getting it on straight after the recoupling wasn’t the greatest timing. We were both so caught up in it all, but it really wasn’t very respectful to our new partners.”

Noah frowns. “I don’t feel very respectful towards Hope just at the moment....but I should. I don’t want to be some git that goes around cheating on their partner. And you deserve better. And so does Bobby; I know he chose you as a friendship couple to keep you safe, but the guy is already upset about Ava, we probably shouldn’t just ignore the fact that your coupled with him.”

Hannah nodded in agreement, but her lower lip trembled slightly as she asked “but where does that leave us?”

Noah looks at her seriously “Hannah, I really care about you. I don’t want to do anything that either of us might regret, or sully what I think we might have here. If you feel the same, I think, as much as I don’t want to, we should probably wait until after the recoupling until we can be together.”

Hannah nods reluctantly “One more kiss first?”   
They lean in and indulge in a slow sad kiss, Hannah feels a need rising in her, she moans slightly as Noah deepens the kiss. But then he moves away leaving her breathless and wanting. 

“Sorry” he whispers darkly “If I don’t stop now, I won’t be able to stop at all.”

Knowing he’s right Hannah lifts herself to standing, attempting to make light of the sexual tension between them “right, I’m off to find a lecturer couple up with. Everyone knows they have no self control.”

Noah laughs and swots her backside as she sauntered out of the room. Calling after her “You just wait until recoupling missy.”


	17. The Hoodie and the Damage Done.

Ducking into the dressing room to pick up a t-shirt to cover her bruised back, Hannah hears a miserable sob from the roof terrace. Stepping though the French doors she is confronted by the sight of Hope, huddled up in one corner. Despite the hot day she has her favourite sweater on. The hood is up, the sleeves are pulled down over her hands with a telling dampness to suggest they’ve been used to mop up tears.  
Hope looks up at her briefly before quickly turning her head away. “Get lost princess” she growls.  
Hannah hesitates in the doorway; not wanting to trigger another argument, but not willing to turn her back on the other woman either. Hannah ducks back inside the dressing room momentarily, pretending there is nothing wrong would be the easy option. She grabs a box of tissues and returns to the terrace, but new Hannah doesn’t ignore problems.  
Placing the tissues down next to Hope, she moves to sit at the opposite corner. She might have new found courage, but she’d not going to sit within arm’s reach of Hope just yet.  
Hope looks at the tissues with angry confusion for a second, before sheepishly taking one. “Thanks” she mutters resentfully. She blows her nose, and sits quietly for a moment before saying with a slightly trembling voice “come to gloat?”  
Hannah just shakes her head and says softly “Gloat? No. I don’t think there can be any winners in this situation Hope.”  
The other girl snorts “easy for you to say, you’ve got it all haven’t you? All the girls like you, you’re the villa sweetheart, and Noah doesn’t even know that any other women exist.”  
Hannah shakes her head slowly, “not all the girls like me” she says gently “and you are the one coupled up with Noah. We talked about it earlier and we are both sorry about the way we reacted last night. We have agreed not to be alone together until we are able to officially recouple together. It’s not fair on our actual couples. That’s assuming he still wants to recouple with me by then.”  
Hope looks up with surprise “You’re not going to graft on him?”  
Hannah smiles sadly “I’m not sure I’ve ever ‘grafted’ on anyone. But yes, I am going to take a step back for now. I’m going to be honest with you though, I do really care for Noah, I could see us together outside of this place, so it’s not going to be easy. But if he feels the same way then I guess he’ll choose me when the time comes.”  
Hope huffs “Why would he agree to that? He’s made it clear enough to me that he’s not interested in me.”  
“Noah has a strong sense of right, he doesn’t want to lie and cheat. Last night was selfish of us, we were both upset and angry, and didn’t think about how disrespectful our actions were to you.” Hannah explains gently. “I don’t like that you chose Noah, when you knew that he and I had something going on, but that’s part of the show that we signed up to. You had every right to pick him, just as I did on day one. And I am not going to stand in your way at getting to know him, even though I wish with all my heart that he’ll choose me when the time comes.”

They sit together in silence for a while. An awkward truce just about seeming possible.  
Suddenly Hope curses making Hannah look up sharply. “I’m so stupid.” Hope says smacking her hand down on her thigh in frustration. “I was fiddling, and look what I’ve bloody done.” She holds up the draw string from her hoodie. “I’m a dam idiot, this my favourite top.”  
“Don’t panic” Hannah soothes her “I know just the trick to get that threaded back in. Come on, I’m sure I’ve got a safety pin in my makeup bag.”  
Together the two women go into the changing room. A wary peace between them....for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.
> 
> If you'd like to be sure that you don't miss an installment please hit the subscribe button. It sends you an email to let you know when the next chapter is available.


	18. Ministry of Sound party

That evening the atmosphere in the changing room was better than it had been since day one. Lottie finally appeared to have dropped her grudge against Priya; in fact being coupled with Gary must be suiting her because she even started to be friendly to Marisol, after the Rocco incident. Hope seems blessedly more relaxed since her talk with Hannah, still bossy, but she seems to have dropped the angry self pity.  
In fact when Hope offered to apply the gold temporary tattoos for Hannah she thought they might have really turned a corner. 

The excitement was ramping up for the Ministry of Sound party, Hannah survey the other girls, who all looked amazing. Lottie wore her signature black, but with chunky silver accessories that matched her silver temporary tattoos.   
Priya was a vision in a one shouldered purple velvet number.   
Marisol had an eye wateringly short white dress on, but the high neck and long sleeves avoided it looking tacky. She’d forgone the tattoos on her face, but instead had lines of them running up the backs of her legs. Making it impossible not to follow the line up from her ankles to her barely concealed arse.  
If the other girls were stunning Hope was on a whole new level that night. Her bright gold dress seemed to glow next to her dark skin, and perfectly matched the gold tattoos that Lottie had expertly applied to her brow and cheek bones.  
Hannah blithely wished that her own wardrobe was a bit more daring. Her dresses were all _nice_ enough, but they seemed to lack a wow factor next to the others. She’d opted for baby doll style dress in the softest of blue; knowing it bought out the colour of her eyes. Looking down at it now the soft chiffon layers made her feel girlish and innocent next to the others. At least it covered her bruised shoulders. 

Putting her insecurities aside Hannah gathered the other women together so she could take a group photo, for once all together and looking happy. As the group noisily went off down the stairs Hannah looked at the photo. Zooming in on her own face in horror before dropping her phone and going to the mirror.   
Tears pricked Hannah’s eyes as she surveyed the mess of temporary tattoos Hope had applied to her face. Broken, patchy, even weirdly clumpy in places. She looked a total mess. Hannah contemplated her options. Wipe them off, she’d have to reapply all her makeup from scratch; and she’d risk triggering a scene with Hope for rejecting her ‘help'. Or she could go down and front it out, she’ll look dreadful but perhaps it was better that than showing she was upset. With a sigh she accepted her fate and headed downstairs. 

In the garden Bobby is mixing cocktails for everyone, except Noah and Hope who are down by the poolside chatting. Their backs are to the garden, so there is no way of reading the emotion of the conversation. Hannah feels a stab of jealousy, but does her best to ignore it as she heads towards the larger group. 

Rahim turns to greet her, and let’s out a peal of laughter, before realising his mistake and trying to apologise; drawing everyone’s attention in the process. Bobby steps in to try to help, “those things are hard to put on.” But Hannah just smiles and says in her sweetest voice “Hope was kind enough to do mine.” She watches the recognition register on their faces, they all know Hope’s game. Bobby smirks, which rapidly turns into a snigger, Lottie joins in. “Sorry babe, I just can’t help it".   
Knowing she looks ridiculous, Hannah joins in, and soon the whole group is laughing. 

“Did you hear that?” Lottie asks suddenly “Footsteps!”  
“Quick hide" says Rahim. And the islanders all try to pile behind the kitchen counter. Laughing and tripping over each other.   
“Whose hand is that?” squeals Marisol, to more laughter.

Down at the pool side Hope and Noah are oblivious to the hide and seek shenanigans; and are taken by surprise when the new arrivals rush down to meet them.

“OhMyGod!” the new girl exclaims excitedly “I’m Chelsea! I’m so thrilled to meet you in person!” she wraps Noah and Hope each in a friendly hug.  
The other new islander, Jakob, greets them “Hey, where’s the welcome party to?” His accent is a strange mix, second generation Polish, with an unmistakably Bristolian twang. But unnaturally deep from abusing testosterone since his early teens.  
“Ah Hope!” exclaims Chelsea, talking at almost record breaking pace. “You’re so much prettier in person! I can’t believe I’m meeting you! You’re like properly famous! No one could believe it when you tried to spread rumours about Hannah and Lucas, then broke up Noah.....” she slams her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with panic. “I’m not allowed to talk about it!” she almost squeaks from behind her hand.   
Hope's eyes narrow “Do the public hate me?”  
Chelsea looks around in panic for help. Whether by chance or by design Jakob saves Chelsea’a blushes by interrupting. “Who cares what anyone else thinks? Now Jakob is here you never need to be sad again.” He wraps a burly arm around Hope and flexes his muscles. Hope virtually swoons, while Noah is left wondering whether the new guy really just referred to himself in the third person. 

Back at the outdoor kitchen the rest of the islanders are still tangled up behind the counter. “Why are we hiding?” asks Lottie in a whisper as they all sneak peeks at the new arrivals.   
Bobby chuckles “Rahim, what’s the next part of the prank dude?”  
“Urm... I don’t know I just thought it would be funny to hide.”   
Priya laughs reassuringly, “Oh babe, you are so funny. “  
“We could go for a classic, jump out and shout Boo?” Gary suggests.

Just then Chelsea’s blonde head appears over the counter top. She must be laying flat on top of it to see over the edge. “Who are we hiding from? Can I join in? I’m great at hiding because I’m really small and bendy! I’m Chelsea by the way! Can I play?”  
“Oh they got us a puppy!” exclaims Marisol sarcastically. Fortunately it’s lost on Chelsea who twirls around to look for a puppy, before noticing a bottle of unopened Champagne. “Ooo! Bubbles o’clock!” she cries excitedly moving to the bottle. 

A low shout comes from the pool area “Party people in the pool. Jacobs here and he’s bringing the noise!”  
“Did he just refer to himself in the third person plural?” Hannah mutters.  
“I think he’s quoting Public Enemy.” Muses Priya.   
“Never mind that” says Lottie “if we all jump in the pool Hannah can wash that god awful makeup off!” With that they grab hands and race down to join in.


	19. Dates and Mates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...

Lottie and Hannah sat slightly back from _The Jakob Show_ , watching the other women drool shamelessly. Marisol, Hope and the new girl, Chelsea, all seemed in awe of the body builder. Priya, Hannah thought, seemed to be stroking his ego just for the fun of seeing how over the top he would go. She even threw a cheeky wink their way before exclaiming loudly that his bum was like ‘two watermelons’. Hannah and Lottie hid their smirks while Jakob invited the others to touch him. 

“Gross" muttered Lottie. And Hannah had to agree, he looked unnatural. “I bet his testicles look like a pair of withered cherries.” Lottie added, making them both giggle.  
“Oh god! How do I unsee that image?” Hannah asked; bumping shoulders with her friend. 

Lottie glanced over at the rest of the lads, who were gathered at the daybeds pretending not to be watching Jakob simultaneously graft on all their women. “Do you think Gary looks worried?”  
Hannah turns to scrutinise him. “They all look like they are bricking it to be honest. Well except Bobby, I think he might actually be asleep.”

“Oh yeah, spill the tea, what’s going on with Bobby, I thought he was going to walk yesterday?”  
Hannah shakes her head and whispers “he says he’s going to stay, until I’m safely recoupled with Noah. Which is sweet, but I think it’s just an excuse because he’s scared that Ava won’t be interested when he gets out.”  
“Idiot” mutters Lottie “If she’s moved on, it’s his own fault for choosing Priya over her.”  
Hannah sighs “I know, but really, she could have just told him how she felt.” Both women fall silent for a moment. It’s old ground to them, they’ve gone over the _what ifs_ so many times already. 

Lottie breaks the silence “what’s going on with you and Noah then? One moment you two are inseparable, and the next he and Hope are always off chatting in a corner somewhere.”  
Hannah frowns and explains that they had agreed to cool things off, out of respect to their new partners, just until the next recoupling. “But I don’t think I realised how much time that would mean he'd spend with her” she complained.  
Lottie slung her arm around Hannah’s shoulder. “Lets go and consult the tea leaves.”

As they stand, Jakob receives a text. The guys amble over from the day beds to see what’s going on. Noah stands next to Hannah, but deliberately clasps his hands in front of himself, resisting the urge to wrap him arms around her.

“Chelsea and Jakob get to choose 2 people each to go on a date with.” He announces, before pausing to consider his options “Jakob chooses Hope and Priya.”

“Ooooh! I’m terrible with decisions!” Chelsea wails “Quick Hope, who should I pick?”  
Hope, who was still preening at having been picked by Jakob, looked at the expectant boys. “Well, if I had to guess who was into you, I’d say... definitely Lucas. And maybe....... Gary? Sorry Lottie.”  
Lottie shrugs “that’s your opinion.”

Chelsea squeals excitedly, “this is so much fun! Lucas would you like to go on a date with me?” He agrees with such enthusiastic speed that Hannah is faintly impressed at Hope’s ability to read people.

Then Chelsea closes her eyes and puts a finger out as she twirls around in circles, “and for date number 2 …..” She stops and opens her eyes to find she’s landed on Lucas. Giggling she says “Can I take you on both dates?”  
“Better pick someone else hun” suggests Hope. 

Off she goes again whirling around, pointing and giggling. Before landing, yet again on Lucas. She looks at her finger in confusion, wiggling it a few times. “I think this thing might be broken!” Finally she smiles “I’ll take Bobby!”  
Bobby looks surprised, but bows slightly and tells her it will be his pleasure.

+++++

“Well” announces Priya dramatically, launching herself down onto a beanbag next to Rahim. “That’s an hour of my life I’ll never get back!”  
Hannah giggles “So, you’re not team Jakob then?” Priya blows a raspberry as her only response.  
Lottie smirks “that’ll teach you for signing up to the gun show earlier.” She adopts a cave man voice “Jakob think Priya pretty”  
Priya snorts “I don’t think that man has one thought in his head that doesn’t involve himself. I swear he didn’t ask me one question on that entire date. He could have been sitting opposite a potato and had the same conversation.”

Rahim wraps his arms around her and pulls her over to sit on his lap, eliciting a yelp from Priya, but she’s clearly happy to have his attention. “Is it okay if I’m not sorry that you didn’t enjoy your date?” he grins. He kisses her firmly, whispering “missed you.”  
But not quietly enough because Bobby, who has just arrived back from his own date, hears and immediately starts to tease “awwwwwwww!” He turns around and wraps his arms around his body moving them up and down, doing an impression of 2 people embracing; while he makes kissing noises.”  
“Grow up Bobs” Rahim responds, but they are all laughing.  
“I think Bobby’s just trying to distract us from the real question – how was your date with Chelsea?” asks Marsiol.  
Bobby smiles widely “Excellent.” Then seeing the confusion on the faces around him he adds “she’s a an excellent source of outside information – and no I won’t tell you what she told me” he teases to their groans.

“I wonder whether Hope’s date is going just as badly as Priya’s did” says Lottie.  
Noah shrugs “He might have met his match in self-absorbed chat there. I could ghost write her autobiography she’s told me so much about herself, and yet I don’t think she could tell you where I live.”

It was nice hanging out as a gang, just laughing and swapping stories. Hannah and Noah exchanged a few lingering glances, but with so many people around things were too lively to dwell on how much they missed even the casual touches of sitting next to each other.

++++

Between challenges involving muddy slides, blind folded cake decorating, and a salmon diving completion the next 48 hours seemed to slip by fairly quickly. The nights were the hardest. Noah continued to sleep outside on the day bed, despite Hope’s protests that she wasn’t going to molest him in his sleep. Hannah shared with Bobby, who was the perfect gentleman, except for his habit of sleeping like a starfish.

Before the islanders knew it, they were facing yet another re-coupling, and this time it would be the boys choice….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> So we are fast-forwarding to the "Disaster Recoupling" episode. No point in wasting your time on the boring bits any longer.  
> If no one objects we'll probably skip almost all of Casa Amore as well.  
> I hope you enjoyed this installment. As ever I'd welcome your feedback, or suggestions for bits you'd like included.


	20. The "disaster" recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. It's time for the disaster recoupling episode. With no main character, and Hannah still in the villa, things play out a little differently...

With 20 minutes to go before the recoupling Lottie is all glammed up and staring with confusion into Hannah’s tea cup. Eventually she puts the cup down and examines her own. Then swapping back to Hannah’s “this makes no sense” she mutters. Putting them next to each other she looks back and forth “did we mix up our cups?”  
Before Hannah can answer Noah arrives, also dressed up for the recoupling, and humming under his breath.  
“Someone’s got a spring in his step" Lottie teases.  
Noah winks at Hannah, “I’m feeling lucky tonight.”  
“Oi oi! Who’s getting lucky tonight?” asks Gary as he joins them.  
“Feeling not getting” corrects Noah.  
Gary smirks at Lottie “hopefully we'll all be getting some feeling tonight.”  
Lottie smirks and throws a tea towel at him; he wriggles his fingers in a tickling motion before setting off to chase a shrieking Lottie around the garden. 

Hannah and Noah are left alone together, for an awkward moment they stand looking at each other. Hannah feels surprisingly shy, after 3 days of consciously avoiding touching or spending time together away from the group, finally tonight they will be back together. She’s missed hearing his thoughts on everything that happens, and their chats about books; but also she’s missed his touch. The thought that tonight they’ll be sharing a bed again makes her feel all flustered. She bites her lip, and Noah quirks a smile, a grin breaks out on Hannah’s face and she glances away shyly.   
“You look so beautiful tonight" Noah says his eyes raking over her. He takes a step towards her, but checks himself and backs away. “Later" he whispers and backs away smiling.

++++++

Jakob is first up to choose at the firepit. He inhales deeply and flexes his pecks. “Coming in here and having just two days to decide which of you lucky ladies gets to couple up with Jakob first...” he frowns. “not going to lie it’s been a dream come true.” He laughs at his own joke, but no one else joins in.  
“Anyway, my mind was torn between two” his eyes flicker tellingly between Hope and Priya. “But seeing her tonight, she’s an absolute bae, and since non of you are man enough to handle her, I choose Priya.”

Priya let’s out a gasp and runs over to wrap her arms around Rahim. He kisses her and offers her the reassurance she needs. He knows how awful her date with Jakob was, there is no way she’s been grafting Jakob. 

Once Priya is reassured Rahim turns to Jakob, his expression rapidly transforming to reveal his rage. “What the hell man?” he says moving to front up to the big man.  
Hannah is struck by how unlike his usual self Rahim seems, he normally comes across as so placid. Still waters clearly run deep with him.

Noah reaches an arm between them, creating a fraction more distance. Bobby is there too “What are you doing dude? you know she’s happy with Rahim.”  
Jakob shrugs “I thought she was single.”  
Bobby makes a disbelieving sound. While Rahim tries to move forward again despite Noah restraining him. “You knew” he says with warning in his voice.  
Jakob looks unconcerned. “Jakob didn’t notice, he picks who he likes.”  
“Dude! Did you just talk about yourself in the third person?” Bobby laughs.   
Noah murmurs to Rahim “come on mate. There’s nothing you can do right now.” He must take the advice on board because with a last glare he moves back to his place in the line.

Lucas goes next “I’ll keep this short and sweet, much like the girl I’m choosing....Chelsea.”  
Chelsea squeals and jumps up into his arms. 

Marisol makes a face, yet another coupling hasn’t worked out for her, but she doesn’t seem surprised. Lucas has been drawn to the bubbly blonde since the moment she arrived in a whirlwind of pink and fun.

Rahim is so focused on keeping his cool, that when his phone chimes to tell him that he’s next, he jumps with surprise. Fumbling with the phone to read the message, he drops it, shattering the screen. He is shaking slightly and swearing at himself under his breath as he steps forward to make his choice. Hannah can see the panic on his face, he hasn’t had time to come up with a plan B.   
She can almost read his thought process on his face as he looks down the line. He’s already had disastrous couplings with both Marisol and Hope, he’s too terrified of either of them to consider a second try. Hannah herself would be a safe friend choice, but Noah is his best friend in here, and he’s wouldn’t get in the way of them getting back together. Which only leaves him one choice, “Sorry Gary, I choose Lottie.”

Lottie looks unimpressed; and Gary let’s out a frustrated groan. Before he can say anything his own phone goes. He steps forward and considers his options. He also had a miserable time coupled up with Marisol, while she was all over Rocco, so she’s out. That means it’s Hope or Hannah. It’s a tough choice, Noah is a mate and he doesn’t want to spoil his chance of getting back with Hannah. But on the other hand Hope scares the shit out of him. In the end he decides to take the easy route. After all, the original villa boys are all being shafted tonight, so why should Noah be exempt?  
“I choose Hannah" he says with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.   
A pained expression shows on Noah’s face, his eyes seek out Hannah’s; she goes to him first and they hold hands for a moment, just looking at each others eyes. It’s not their time again, but wordlessly they trust that each will wait, their time will come.

Hannah looks at the remaining girls. Hope and Marisol, neither looks particularly pleased with how the evening is panning out. Although Hannah trusts that Noah has no interest in Hope, she sends out a silent prayer to the villa gods that they don’t couple up again. 

Bobby’s phone is next to chime. He steps to his mark and smiles “It’s no secret I the girl I want is outside the villa, not in. And very soon I hope to go and find out if she’ll forgive me for being an idiot. But I’m pretty sure she’d understand that I can’t leave here without seeing through a promise I made to my friends. So tonight, I choose Hope.”

Noah puts on a smile and turns to Marisol “I can’t understand how this girl is the last to be picked. We may not be each other’s first choice, but I’m happy to be her plus one for a few days.”  
“Thanks, that’s sweet” Marisol says, giving him a friendly hug.

Hannah glances at Gary next to her. He shrugs “I know, I know. Your not my first choice either you know.”  
“Charming!” exclaims Hannah and pokes him in the ribs.   
Everyone looks around at the new couples. Lucas and Chelsea are holding hands with stars in their eyes, everyone else looks fuming, except Jakob who appears to be posing at his reflection in one of mirrors around the garden. 

Priya let’s out a nervous giggle. “It’s a disaster!”   
The laughter spreads around the group. Because you’ve got to laugh, haven’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will re-couple during Cassa Amore? Should we even get to meet Blake and Shannon?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny extra crumb of story.

In the wake of the disaster recoupling Hope had taken Jakob to the roof terrace to try to explain him why everyone was so annoyed at him. Hannah thought that Hope was an odd choice, given her past form of ruining recouplings, but she’d taken it upon herself; and no one else wanted the job. Trying to explain anything to Jakob was as impossible as teaching Noah to dance.

In the bedroom the islanders were putting off going to bed for as long as possible, hiding their anxiety about sharing with new partners under a veil of silliness. Most were playing a game of ‘the floor is lava' leaping between cushions on the floor and the beds. In one corner Noah was instructing Marisol in how to do a French braid, using Lottie as his model. 

A text arrive to announce that the hideaway was open, which caused even gearing more laughter since it was apparent that for once no one was likely to be ‘doing bits' that night. 

“Lucas and Chelsea should take it" calls out Gary “Go on my son!”  
Lucas looks embarrassed, and Chelsea squeaks in surprise.   
The islanders chant “Do it, do it, do it"

Lucas clears his throat “Chesbells, I know we’ve really only known each other 3 days, but if you’d like to spend the evening without this rabble, completely no pressure, it would be an honour....” he trails off.

“O.M.G!” Chelsea says excitedly. Now she is blushing. 

Marisol raises an eyebrow, she was coupled with him until that evening “Don’t worry Chelsea, I can vouch he’ll be the perfect gentleman.” Her tone implying he never tried it on with her. The pair depart amongst another round of geers and catcalls. 

Marisol beckons Hannah over to the hairdressing corner, sitting her down and attempting to put Noah’s tips into practice. “I’m glad I’ve got you two together, I need a word.” She says seriously. “You were both very considerate to Hope, it was impressive. But I don’t want the pair of you to go pussyfooting around me. I know you’re not allowed to share a bed, but as far as I’m concerned you can crack on as much as you want. No offense Noah, I know you’ve got this smouldering charm thing going on, but it’s not my thing, I like my men a lot more butch.” She smirks in the mirror at his reaction “Oh please, I’ve had girlfriends more butch than you!”  
“Urm..” hesitates Noah “Thanks? I mean it’s nice of you not to ....” he trails off.  
Hannah and Lottie sat in front of them, hair half plated, are bursting with laughter. “Ohhh poor Noah" Lottie says in mock sympathy.   
Hannah giggles “Just because you’re in touch with your feminine side, it doesn’t make you less of a man.”  
Noah stammers “In what ways am I not ‘butch' enough?” He looks down at his perfectly sculpted body, and rubs the days growth of stubble on his chin.  
“You wear pink" Marisol starts counting on her fingers.   
“Real men aren’t afraid to wear pink" Hannah defends him  
“Your hairdressing skills are immense” adds Lottie admiring the braid he has just finished.  
“You love kids" Marisol says raising a third finger. “You let Hope paint your toe nails, and you think about people’s feelings before you speak.” She waves her whole hand at him.  
“I'm more butch than Bobby the Baker Boy though? Right?” he says looking between Lottie and Marisol for reassurance.   
They screw up their faces in thought, clearly enjoying teasing him.  
Hannah frees herself from the mess that Marisol was making of her hair, and wraps her arms around him. “You’re all the man I could ever need" she says drawing him into a passionate kiss.

“Oi Oi!” jokes Gary loudly across the room “Are you snogging my bird?!”


	22. The return from the house of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick or switch? Which couples survive Cassa Amore, in the world where Hannah chose Noah on day 1?

Time in Cassa Amore passed in a weird way. The women, even Hope, seemed to set aside old rivalries, for a time at least. Making the atmosphere more relaxing. Both Marisol and Hope had declared that they were looking to make connections in Casa, which effectively cleared the competition for Noah. Not accounting for the new girls at the Villa of course.

The new lads were a fun bunch, and entertaining company, but Hannah, Lottie, Chelsea and Priya were really just marking time till they could return.   
Lottie was the worst for worrying about what was going on back at the Villa, convinced Gary would replace her with some supermodel, but equally unwilling to consider getting to know the new lads.   
Priya had seemed really relaxed ‘if Rahim can’t be faithful for a few days, then what’s the point?’ she’d stated. 

Predictably Chelsea had blown hot and cold, easily led by Lottie’s worst case scenarios, but then calmed by Priya’a more mature advice. 

For Hannah’s part she mostly held her faith that Noah would still be waiting for her. Only slipping a couple of times into maudlin imaginings of Noah coupled up with some Ophelia-esk beauty. Having twice been denied the chance to couple up, a small niggling doubt occasionally plagued her. Had it been too long since they were last together? Her own body ached with longing to be intimate with him again; how long would he be prepared to wait to satisfy his own, not inconsiderable, needs?

The bumpy jeep ride back to the main villa was when the pressure really hit for the girls who had remained loyal. Their disappointment at returning only to find the Villa empty was palpable. 

After a chance to glam up they were joined at the firepit by the Casa Lads and one by one took their turn to declare whether they wanted to recouple with a newbie, or gamble on their Villa partner remaining loyal. Had they all been partnered with their first choice, the tension would have been manageable, but trusting that someone else’s man was going to save you was a different story.

Hope went first, the girls had no idea whether Bobby had finally left the villa to pursue Ava, there had been no sign of him in the brief video clip they’d received from the villa. Even if he was still in, Hannah felt sure that he wouldn’t mind too much when Hope choose to recouple with Carl. A serious young Irish man, his muscular build didn’t match that of Noah’s, but he was a successful tech entrepreneur, and Hope seemed to be pleased with her catch.

Pryia was up next. Gambling on Jakob seemed like a big risk, but she considered it worth taking if it led her back to Rahim. 

Chelsea had really grown on the others while at Casssa. She was ditzy and easily distracted by anything shiny, but she had a heart of pure gold; and bought a much needed sense of fun to everything she did. Although Hannah doubted they’d ever become ‘best friends’, not really having much in common, she was glad to count her as one of their group of friends. She made every day a little brighter.  
When Chelsea’s turn arrived she was so nervous that she trembled, Priya provided the big-sister moral support needed to get her to her feet.   
“We didn’t get much of a chance to get to know each other before Cassa Amore, but there is only one man who looks amazing in my shade of pink. I’m sticking with Lucas.” The rest of the girls clapped and cheered encouragingly. 

Lottie hadn’t fully forgiven Rahim for choosing her before Gary could at the last recoupling; but she stuck with him, proudly stating “I’d be loyal to any of our original boys.” 

Hannah had to swallow back her worry as Marisol took her turn. She was coupled up with Noah, but had struck a real bond with Graham, a crab fisherman from Cornwall. It meant Noah would become single and potentially vulnerable, but Hannah couldn’t blame the other girl for following her heart.

Finally Hannah took her turn, it was a forgone conclusion, she stayed with Gary, and hoped that if Noah came home single, he wouldn’t be sent packing.

Next came the big reveal, which of the Villa guys had remained loyal, and which had found someone new?

The girls heard footsteps, then a deep voice boomed “Ladies your wishes have been granted, Jakob's in the house!” before he appeared around the corner and pulled a muscle man pose. Priya rolled her eyes at the others, her place in the villa was safe for now, but really she might have preferred he'd recouped.   
He strolled confidently over to Priya and attempted to sweep her into an embrace “Jakob knew you’d be back for more.” Priya shoved him away. And was about to say something when they heard the door go again.

This time it was Lucas who strolled around the corner, he looked genuinely worried as he scanned the waiting group. When his eyes found a single waiting Chelsea he fist pumped the air and sprinted across the lawn; picking her up and swinging her around and planting kisses all over her. They really were very sweet together, Hannah thought.

Gary also arrives back single. Hannah let's out a sigh of relief, "not only because it means she's safe, but also because Lottie would have never fogiven him if he betrayed her. 

Bobby was the next to appear, Hannah smiled broadly, glad that he friend was still around. He walked with a spring in his step, and introduced himself to Carl and Graham enthusiastically. Hope half heartedly apologised “I thought you’d have walked out by now.”   
Bobby nodded and smiled “I’m super glad you’ve found someone Hope, I hoped you would. But I couldn’t leave my boys while they were all so miserable.”

Bobby inserts himself in the line up between Priya and Hannah, giving them each a brief hug. He glances over Priya’s head and catches Gary’s eye, a slightly unfathomable look on his face. Is he worried about something Hannah wonders?

She doesn’t have to wonder for long, Rahim is next to round the corner, with him is a curvaceous redhead. All eyes immediately turn to Priya, who stares down at her feet despondently. Gary and Bobby slip their arms around her shoulders protectively, while Rahim introduces new comer Shannon.   
Lottie, who he was officially coupled with frowns and says “I thought you were more loyal that that.” It’s unclear whether she is referring to loyalty to herself or Priya.   
Rahim walks to Priya, “You didn’t meet someone?” She doesn’t answer. “Can we talk later?” he asks in a low voice.   
Priya finally looks up and meets his gaze, she attempts to shrug nonchalantly “sure.” But the unshed tears in her eyes reveal her hurt.

There is only Noah left to come. Hannah wonders whether he's been left till last for a reason. Could he have met someone? With Marisol now coupled up with Graham maybe choosing someone new would keep him in the villa. But even thinking about seeing him walk in hand in hand with another girl makes Hannah feel sick.

And then, there he is. Appearing at the side of the villa. White shirt unbuttoned and fluttering behind him, face beaming with his secret smile, as he runs across the lawn. He is alone. Hannah can’t wait even a moment longer and breaks ranks to run and meet him. They meet in the middle of the lawn, his lips crushing down on hers as his hands cup her face.   
Hannah feels a wave of emotions overwhelming her. Joy, relief, excitement and something else...love?  
Cheers erupt from the watching islanders, even Priya manages to look happy for them.


	23. Couples reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 📢 Smut alert

The villa had seemed packed with people on the evening after the return from Casa Amour; Graham, Carl & Shannon bringing the number of islanders up to 15. All the beds had been shuffled down, and an a extra one squeezed in. A text announcing the hideaway was open also helped; as the only couple to have been reunited with their actual love interest Lucas and Chelsea were again chosen to be the lucky pair.

The girls had chatted in the changing room as Chelsea prepared. She was wearing a daring see through negligée, pink of course. Lottie applied some subtle makeup, that highlighted her natural glow, while the girls affectionately teased her about the hideaway.

New girl, Shannon, hadn’t joined them, so of course she and Rahim were the other main topic of conversation.   
“Do you think she’s prettier than me?” Priya asked, turning to look at herself from all angles in the mirrors.   
Lottie screwed up her face “No way babes.”  
“She’s younger though?” Priya added despondently.   
Hope shrugged “probably, but not by much. And Rahim doesn’t strike me as one who would get hung up on age.”  
“Do you think he’s really into her?” Priya asks, but before anyone can answer she adds “grrr, I hate being jealous. It doesn’t suit me. I should have brought Felix back just to see the look on Rahim’s face.”  
“Reality check babe" Marisol interrupts “No one has ever been jealous of Felix.”  
Hope sniggers “Imagine Rahim worrying that you really thought Felix was better looking than him.”  
The girls laugh “Poor Felix" chuckles Hannah “you know I think he’s just really young still. He’s not had a chance to pick up the other guys level of banter.”  
Marisol looks interested, “You know you might be right. I bet if we’d brought him back we could have given him a full on transformation. 2 weeks of sun bathing, gym sessions with Noah and Rahim. Lucas and Gary for tips on his chat. Lottie and Priya on point for style. I bet we could have made him a total hottie.”  
The others look at her open mouthed, “or he could just be himself, and when he’s ready meet someone who likes him for who he is?” Hannah suggests meekly. 

Priya huffed. “Right, I’m going to pull Rahim for a chat, until I know where his head is I’m just torturing myself.” She gave her amazing boobs one last readjustment before sashaying away on killer heels.

When she’d applied the finishing touches to Chelsea, Lottie turned to Hannah, “mind if I steal your man away to the roof terrace and have my wicked way with him?” Hannah looked shocked for a moment. “Gary!” Lottie explained, making them laugh.  
“Help yourself” Hannah replied, still giggling.  
Lottie added with a smirk “I’ve been helping myself for the last few days, that’s what I need Gary for!” 

It seemed everyone was trying to find secluded corners of the villa to get reacquainted in. Noah took Hannah’s hand and led the way to the swing chair. He draws a blanket up over them, and plants kisses on her face and neck. Murmuring in a low voice filled with need “I missed you so much princess.”  
Hannah blushes “I missed you too.”  
He kisses her deeply, trailing his fingers across her nipples, firm and hyper sensitive under the blanket.   
His thigh muscles tense at her touch, then quiver deliciously as she runs her finger nails over them. She traces his erection through his straining jeans, making him groan into their kiss.  
Noah’s hand snakes down her body and under her dress, he gulps when he discovers she’s not wearing any knickers. The folds of her vulva eagerly welcome his touch, already slick with anticipation.   
Hannah moans in sweet agony as he finds her throbbing clit and applies just the right pressure. Within a minute she’s panting in excitement. Desperately fumbling at his belt and button fly.   
He breaks his ministrations long enough to raise his hips and roughly push his jeans and pants down, finally allowing Hannah the access she desires. Her small hand wraps around his girth, and she begins to pump him.   
After days away from her, Noah doesn’t know how much he can take, “I need you" he growls softly into her ear. She nods, then wrapping his hands around her waist he lifts her up onto his lap, and lowers her down onto him. Hannah arches her back as she feels him filling and stretching her.   
She’s is sat on this lap, both facing towards the villa. Her mind briefly wonders what the name for that position is, the chair? But as he reaches down in front on her and begins to rub her clit again all thoughts are abandoned. 

The swing seat rocks harder as she happily bounces up and down on his cock. The blanket obscures the details, but it would be totally clear to anyone watching what was going on. Fortunately the other islanders are mostly busy with their own ‘catching up‘.  
Noah uses one hand to keep up the pressure on her clit, while the other firmly massages her breast. Hannah bends her knees, drawing her feet up so she can dig her heels into the chair and gain more leverage. The position allows Hannah to control the pace, and she uses it to full advantage; riding him hard to reach her release.

No one would guess from Noah’s quiet public persona, but in private moments he thrills in whispering dirty talk to Hannah. As she frantically thrusts down onto him he bites gently at her neck, whispering to her how hot she is, how wanton. How he loves the way she’s taking control. He applies more pressure to her clit ‘I love the way you moan my name.’  
And then with a finally thrust down onto him, Hannah reaches her orgasm, the feeling of her muscles squeezing around his cock sends Noah over the edge with her.   
The swinging chair begins to slow, as they catch their breath. They are both glistening with sweat “Want to join me in the shower?” Noah says suggestively.   
“Absou..... oh no, I think Hope and Carl were in there.”   
Noah laughs “the outside shower it is then.” He squeezes her arse firmly “round two will have to wait until we get to bed.” Then lowering his voice he murmurs “I’ve missed the taste of you.”

The sun arose to reveal Priya and Bobby asleep at opposite ends of the living room couch; not having been able to get to sleep amongst all the ‘reuniting’ in the bedroom.  
In the bedroom Rahim yawned and stretched. He’d spent what seemed like the entire night staring at the ceiling, rock hard from imagining what his own reunion with Priya would have been like. While Shannon lay curled in a ball next to him pretending to sleep.   
Jakob, it seems, slept like a baby, starfished out on a day bed.

The couples would all have to face the music this morning for ignoring the rules and not sleeping in their designated beds. But what could they do, throw them all out? It would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Rahim ditch Shannon for Priya?


	24. The Producers have a bad day

After the veritable shag-a-thon of the previous evening, the producers had been left with very little broadcastable footage. This, followed by having to read the riot act to 3 separate couples for breaking bed sharing rules, had left the producers in need of taking some drastic action.

“WooHoo!” Hollered Lottie that evening before reading a text. “Islanders. Please assemble at the fire pit #MixItUp #MakeYourMindUp #GoBigOrGoHome"

“Recoupling!” Cheered Hannah excitedly. Feeling more confident than ever that she and Noah would at last be back together.

At the fire pit it quickly became evident things weren’t being made that simple for them. The couples had been put to the public vote, and the ones with the lowest votes would be at risk of being dumped. The islanders were asked to take their places in their couples.

Hope & Carl  
Shannon & Rahim  
Priya & Jakob   
Marisol & Graham   
Hannah & Gary  
Chelsea & Lucas 

Lottie, Noah and Bobby stood separately upfront, as the only singletons, waiting nervously to discover their fate.

Noah received the next text “The three couples with the lowest votes are...  
....Priya & Jakob  
....Hope & Carl  
....Shannon & Rahim “

The islanders quickly gathered around to console their friends. Worried tears threatening to test waterproof mascara to its limits. Hope complained loudly that it wasn’t fair because Carl was new and hadn’t had enough time to build a following. Shannon attempted to point out she was in the same position, but soon gave up. There was no reasoning with Hope.

Bobby’s phone was next to beep. “Bobby, Noah and Lottie as the three single islanders you may each now pick one person from the at risk couples to save, and recouple with.”

Lottie goes first “I am picking this boy because I just know he’s got more to bring. It might have taken him longer to open up than the rest of the boys, but inside he’s a real treasure and I know he’ll make the right girl very happy. I am choosing Ibrahim.”  
Rahim smiles and wraps his arms around Lottie in thanks. Together they move to stand with the rest of couples behind the remaining vulnerable islanders.

Bobby is next up. He briefly looks over the shoulders of the vulnerable islanders to Rahim, trying to will him for a sign. Bobby could save Priya or Shannon for the introverted golfer, but he needs to know which. “When I buy a new apron I always have to get the oven gloves to go with it" he desperately uses his speech to drop the hint. “So the girl I’d like to couple up with is.....”  
Finally Rahim catches his meaning, and nods his head in Priya’s direction. He’s so unsubtle that Bobby has to suppress a groan, there is no way the audience will miss their plan.  
“.....Priya.” he finishes.   
Priya runs over to hug him. “The lip syncing re-match is so on!” she exclaims. The other girls welcome her warmly back into their fold, and Bobby takes his place next to he; he feels genuinely happy that he has again been there to save one of his friends. They just need one more recoupling, he thinks, to get all the matches straightened out. Then his work here will finally be done, and he can leave with his head held high, without worrying he’s making anyone else vulnerable. Just maybe Ava will still want to see him.

Finally it’s Noah’s turn. He looks between Hope and Shannon, then over their shoulders to Hannah, the only person he really wants to pick. She looks at him with sympathy and mouths the words ‘Hobson's Choice'. At any other time he might laugh, but the pressure is too much just now.   
On one hand there’s Hope, she’s a fellow villa original which suggests they ought to have some loyalty. She has however been a Royal pain in his arse, deliberately causing trouble between him and Hannah at every turn.  
On the hand there is Shannon who seems nice enough but, if she stays, could make things very awkward for Rahim and Priya to get back together.  
If he’s honest with himself he’d rather not pick either of them.  
“I’m choosing this lady" he starts reluctantly “because I think she deserves another chance at finding someone special. The lady I’m going to save is...  
...Shannon.”

The Producers wince at Hope’s expletive ridden response. They are going to have to re film that again.

Once the re-shoots are finally completed, the departing islanders go to pack up their things. The weirdly match couples look around at each other in a bit of a daze after the whirlwind of activity.   
Lottie laughs “Well fat lot of good that did us.” The others join in with the joke, with the exception of Lucas & Chelsea, and Graham & Marisol the couples are all friendship ones.

All things considered this would be particularly bad timing for a Mr and Mrs game. Which is a shame, because that’s exactly what the producers have lined up for the next day.


	25. Time to say goodbye

It’s day 22 before next recoupling finally drags around. Drama in the villa has largely revolved around Rahim, and despite both Hannah and Noah being good friends of his they’ve done their best to stay out of it all. Instead choosing to spend their time either together chatting literature, or with Bobby, Lottie and Gary messing about, making up silly games to pass the time.

Having long been the quietest and least dramatic member of the villa, Rahim has found himself front and centre in the drama for the past four days. Priya and Shannon had entered into full on competitive mode, taking it in turns to up the ante with either seductive outfits, home cooked meals, offers to apply sunscreen, massages, and full on flirting. When Jo and Elsa arrived he had been relieved to leave the villa for a couple of hours just for the break.  
Unusually he had been invited on dates by both of the new girls. Elsa was a total bore, entirely consumed with her own brand. Rahim was polite but tried to appear disinterested. Sadly Elsa seemed unable to grasp the concept that the attractive and successful golfer, who would appeal to her social media followers so well, didn’t see himself as part of her plan.  
By contrast his date with Jo had been a breath of fresh air. They’d talked sports and swapped stories of their competitive streaks getting out of hand. Jo’s nervous awkwardness reminded Rahim of himself, and how he frequently tripped over his words. So at the end of the date when she nearly fell into his lap while straightening the table cloth, on instinct he'd kissed her.  
The fall out of the kiss had been appalling. Elsa, keen to scupper Jo’s chances had told Chelsea what happened, knowing the bubbly blonde wouldn’t be able to keep a secret. Chelsea had told Priya and Shannon, the later had fumed, verbally attacking Jo at every turn.  
Faced with a four way battle for Rahim’s affections Priya took a step back. Competing with Shannon had been one thing. But she had no interest in the playground arguing and bullying of the other three. Instead she draped herself in her most revealing bikinis and lay quietly chatting to Chelsea away from the drama.  
The girls really needed one person would could pull them all together with some kind of beautiful unifying speech about supporting each other. But sadly there was no one up to the job.  
Bobby had attempted to mediate, but he was shot down by an angry Elsa, who told him in no uncertain terms that his help was unwanted “as much as he is.”

In an extra twist the producers had announced that one lucky lady would get to make her own pick ahead of the boy’s choices. It seemed that Rahim’s fate might be decided by whichever woman the public voted for. The coward inside Rahim was a little grateful that decision might not be his, but he was worried about Elsa being chosen. After all she claimed to have an army of Elsa-Bees to vote for her.  
Rahim had watched as Priya distanced herself from the quarrels. Her easy grace and refusal to argue impressed him, and there was no denying his body’s reaction every time he saw her. At night his restless mind filled with steamy memories of when they were coupled up, and he ached to be with her.

++++

By the time the recoupling arrived nerves were frayed and tempers on edge between Elsa, Shannon and Jo. Everyone else kept a safe distance.

The announcement that Marisol had been selected by the public to be the girl to pick confused everyone. Perhaps the public simply wanted Rahim to make his own decision. 

So after all the build up, thanks to the great voting public, the recoupling went unusually smoothly.   
Within half an hour everything was settled and the new couples stood posing for updated couples pictures.

Marisol is “all aboard” with Graham   
Gary with “Lotta fun Lottie”  
Lucas with “my very own Baby Spice Chelsea”  
Noah “because she’s Elizabeth Bennett combined with Lyra Belacqua” is with Hannah  
Rahim follows his (ahem) “dreams" (cough cough from Gary) and chooses Priya. Much to the delight of Chelsea who breaks into her happy dance in response.   
Bobby is last to choose. As far as he’s concerned his job is done. All his friends are finally happily coupled up, and he’s done procrastinating. Tonight he’s packing his suitcase and going to finally brave finding out whether Ava, who he met all those weeks ago and hasn’t been able to get out of his head since, will give him another chance.  
He eyes the women in front of him. Shannon, who has bullied and manipulated her ‘competition’ all week.   
Elsa, who had insulted virtually everyone in the villa, including himself, with the blissful arrogance of someone who genuinely thinks they can do no wrong.   
Jo, who has stumbled through the week, apparently considering herself the victim of the others, despite having made a move on Rahim within hours of entering the villa   
There is no good choice, but with a resigned sigh he chooses Jo, thinking perhaps she’ll be the least offensive option for whoever they ship in to replace him.

+++++  
As Shannon and Elsa pack their bags and say their goodbyes Bobby heads to the beach hut to inform the producers of his decision.   
As he settles in for one last chat the Producer on duty welcomes him warmly from behind the cameras.   
“Hello Bobby, how did you find this evening?”  
Bobby gives a genuine grin, flashing his adorable dimples. “It’s so good to see everyone back to being happy.”  
“And how do you feel to be coupled up with Jo?” she asks in a deliberately leading question.   
His smile drops “That’s partly what I came to talk to you about. I’m sure your not surprised to hear that I’m not really interested in any of the women here. Ever since day one there has only been one woman for me, and she’s not here.   
You’ve brought in some cracking women, but my heart just hasn’t been in the game. I think Ava took it with her.” He adds jokingly.   
There is a pause that stretches uncomfortably while he waits for her to respond. He waits until he can’t bare the silence any longer.   
“I’m going to leave the villa tonight.”  
Silence   
She possibly mutters ‘fuck' under her breath.  
He waits.  
“Retake!" calls the producer “Bobby could you say that again for me, but this time without the word _tonight _? It’ll be much more impactful” she explains.__

__Truth be told Bobby is a little surprised by her reaction. He hadn’t expected tears from the production staff, but he had thought they might at least be disappointed he was going. But telling himself to man up he does the retake.  
“I’m going to leave the villa.” _ _

__This time the pause is shorter. “Cut! Everyone out please.” Calls the producer “Not you Bobby!” she sounds like a strict teacher telling him off.  
As the room clears she walks around to his side of the cameras.   
“Tough decision kiddo. Are you okay?”  
Relieved at this more human reaction he bob’s his head. “I’m excited, it’s my time to go, I don’t suppose the show could give me Ava's number?”  
Throwing herself down to sit on the interview chair the producer rakes her hands through her short cropped hair. Then snaps her head up to make eye contact.   
“Right! Let’s cut the bullshit" she starts “You are easily the most popular guy in here, your odds on the reach the final 3 whoever you couple up with. We don’t want the ratings hit if you leave. What’ll it take to make you stay?”  
Bobby looks at her in bewilderment, totally unprepared for the question.   
“Money? A regular spot as an Aftersun guest? All the bloody muffins you can eat??? Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. What do you want Bobby?”  
He considers it only for a moment “I just want to leave.” He says honestly “oh and Ava’s number if you have it?”  
The producer looks defeated. “Guaranteed win?” She offers in a final last ditch effort.  
He shakes his head “That wouldn’t be fair on my friends out there. Thank you for the opportunity to be on the show.”   
He extends his hand to shake hers. But she just slumps in the chair “you don’t know the opportunities you are walking out on” she says sadly shaking her head._ _

__++++_ _

__After the weirdness of the Beach Hut, Bobby breaks the news to his friends. There are tears and hugs, and genuine requests for him to reconsider. But they’ve all known it was on the cards, in fact no one can really believe his lasted this long.  
“I’ll help you pack" offers Noah.  
But Bobby shakes his head. Explaining he would like to be alone for a moment. _ _

__In the bedroom he haphazardly throws his belongings into a suitcase. Being sure to leave behind his cologne that Gary always likes to steal._ _

__As he sits on top of his case to squash it down, his love island issued phone beeps..._ _


	26. A text?

Captain B Smooth's Love Island Phone  
  
**???:** Bobby  
  
**???:** Wait  
  
**????:** Don’t go  
  
**Bobby:** who is this?  
  
  
**????:** Please stay  
  
**Bobby:** Who is this?  
  
**????:** Stay and find out.  
😉  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever your feedback is really important to me.


	27. Should I stay or should I go?

When Bobby cautiously popped his head around the door to the garden he found the whole crowd gathered in the Kitchen.  
“Noah man?” Bobby called from the doorway. “Looks like I might need a hand after all.”  
Noah gives his trade mark shrug, grabs his tea, and ambles over. When he enters the bedroom and sees Bobby’s packed suitcase he blinks with surprise. “You wanted help?”  
Bobby looks uncomfortable and hands his phone over to Noah who reads it with a frown. “What’s going on Bobs?” he asks.   
“Yer guess is as good as mine mate” says Bobby “Is someone pranking the prankster do yer ken?”  
Noah rubs his chin in thought, “I suppose Gary could have deleted his contact details from your phone? If he has, he hasn’t told me.” He scrolls through Bobby’s contacts. “No everyone who should be there is.”  
He thinks for a moment. “New islander perhaps?”  
Bobby wonders if it’s the female producer trying to trick him into staying. But doesn’t feel comfortable sharing anything she said.  
“What should I do?” he asks looking to Noah for guidance. 

Noah’s eyebrows knit together in thought. When the phone beeps again he drops in it shock.  
Bobby dives to retrieve it.

Captain B Smooth's Love Island Phone  
  
**????:** If you don’t stay you’ll never know  
  
**????:** Just one more night. Please Bobby.   


Bobby looks at Noah in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Noah shrugs “If you don’t stay you’ll never know.” Then he smiles “don’t worry Bob’s, I’ll handle the rabble.”

Noah heads back outside and Bobby can hear him call out. “Good News" Bobby has missed the last flight, so he’s going to keep us company for one more night.”


	28. Smooth waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most predictable plot twist of all Love Island fiction. I had intended a Valentine's day chapter, but hopefully it was worth the wait.

The jeep ride takes 15 minutes, rumbling uphill until it pulls up next to the film crew van, on an otherwise empty rocky outcrop overlooking the sea. The driver, who appears to be a local with limited English, points Bobby towards a steep set of steps leading down to an amazingly secluded little sandy cove. Squinting down he can see a crew of 3 setting up cameras at a couple of discreet locations. He doesn’t notice any sign of his ‘date'.  
Bobby sets off jogging down the steps, resolving to get this over with; and then get to the airport. If he go straight from here to the airport they could send his luggage on later. It’s not like he’s going to need a load of shorts and swim trunks in Glasgow. 

As he reaches the bottom of the steps he scans the beach again, there is no one but crew. He plonks himself down on the sand near the waves, and absent mindedly swirls patterns in the sand, as he gets lost in his thoughts.  
 _How would he track down Ava? He didn’t want to just slide into her DMs; he needs something more personal. He needs to find her fast. Perhaps one of the other producers might help?  
And what if she doesn’t want to see him? She might be angry with him for getting her dumped from the show. She might have met someone else? Someone who's got the balls to tell her how they feel, instead of trying to be her best mate.   
Bobby realises despondently that he has never even kissed her. Those beautiful full lips that have filled his dreams, he’s never so much as touched them.  
What if she doesn’t want him? What if he somehow turns up at her door and she slams it in his face? Maybe he’s spent the summer pining for her on National television, only to make himself look like a proper soft git. ___

__

__A speedboat rounds the corner of the bay. It’s motor disturbing Bobby’s day dream. He looks up with a feeling of annoyance, to find it’s headed straight towards him. Seated at the bow is someone with a riotous mass of pillar box red curls that stream around her._ _

__Ava_ _

__It’s Ava._ _

__Bobby’s feels as though his heart misses a couple of beats, he’s holding his breath._ _

__It’s Ava._ _

__

__She’s waving both arms at him and grinning widely_ _

__The engine noise cuts as the boat slows down to approach the shore. Bobby  
Bobby plunges into the water, desperate to close the gap. He wades to the boat, water surging around his thighs.   
The engine switches off entirely when he meets the boat. He reaches out to help her down and suddenly she’s in his arms._ _

__Ava’s face is glowing with happiness, she wraps her arms tightly around him, and brings her head close to his, resting her forehead on his and looking deep into his eyes.  
For a moment they stand like that; thigh deep in water, staring into each other’s eyes.   
“You waited” Ava whispers.  
“Ah was sae afraid Ah had waited too long." he whispers back.  
She breaks their eye contact, throwing her head back and laughing “You did, you waited so long I had to come and get you. But that wasn’t what I meant, I’m so glad you didn’t leave last night.”  
Now it’s Bobby’s turn to laugh. “Ah had nae idea it was you who was textin' me. ”  
They both laugh; Bobby swoops her up off her feet and twirls her around in water. “Ah cannae believe you’re actually here, Ah have missed you every moment you waur gone Lassie.  
“Ah felt like you took mah heart when you left; Ah cannae begin to say how sorry I am fur letting you get away Lass.”  
Ava soothes him with her hands but quirks a teasing smile. “Bobby, shut up.” Drawing her face in close to his again “you know you’ve never even kissed me.”  
His eyes flicker to her lips. Those lips he wants so badly to taste.  
But first there is one more thing he needs to say “Dae you still want me tae? Ah am so sorry for not pickin' you that night. Ah was a right idiot.”  
He looks at her longing for forgiveness. She closes the gap and kisses him, it’s long and slow, and warmly reassuring.  
He feels her smiling into the kiss, unable to contain her happiness. He feels the same way, he wants to run and whoop for joy. But he doesn’t; because that would mean not kissing her, and he doesn’t want to ever stop kissing her.  
Passion fares between then, the kiss deepens, hands begin to explore.   
Travelling south, his hand cups her sumptuous arse and squeezes, she moans into his mouth in response.   
Ava shivers and Bobby attempts to reverse them towards the shore; without breaking the kiss. Instead he stumbles falling back into the water. Completely submerged for a moment before reappearing laughing. He shakes his head and water splashes out from his dress like a dog shaking after a bath. Ava shrieks in laughter as she’s splattered with refreshing droplets.   
She reaches out to help him up, but instead he pulls her down to join him. They kneel together on the sandy bottom with the sea lapping at their shoulders; he kisses her again. _ _

__Obscured from the shoulders down Ava and Bobby explore each other’s bodies, lips locked together._ _

__

__On the beach the producer signals to the camera men to pack up. “We’ll set up by the Jeep to see them leave” she calls. She’s got her scene, the public will eat it up. Ratings will be off the chart, she might even win an award. Thank Christ he didn’t leave last night when he told her he would. Ava and Bobby have earned their moment; she hustled the crew back up the steps away from the lovebirds below._ _


	29. Back Home

Miles away on the South side of Glasgow the Saucy Sausage, fish & chip shop and restaurant was packed with friends, family and customers. Their fish and chip suppers forgotten for the moment, as they cheered at the television mounted on the wall. 

Behind the counter Bobby’s Mum wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. “Grand,” she says happily. Her husband, known affectionately as BigMac, wraps his arms around her ample body and kisses her neck “Aye, our wee boy has found a lass almost as bonny as his ma.”

Besides them Katie checks the fryer, glancing fondly at their parents. No wonder Bobby has done so well with their marriage as his model. “Ah cannae serve this lot myself, get back tae work you two love birds!”


	30. Sad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you need help, ask.  
> Samaritans – for everyone   
> Call 116 123 

Rest in peace

Caroline Flack

Tips for coping right now  
Try not to think about the future – just focus on getting through today  
Stay away from drugs and alcohol  
Get yourself to a safe place, like a friend's house  
Be around other people  
Do something you usually enjoy, such as spending time with a pet

Samaritans – for everyone   
Call 116 123 


	31. Returning Islanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Ava arrive back at the Villa.

In the villa Gary has been lifting weights for two hours solid.  
Noah joins Hannah on the beanbag “Right, he’s promised Rahim that’s his last set. Let’s hope Lottie gets back from her date soon.”  
Hannah nods in agreement, eying the villa for any arrivals. “I wish they’d tell us whether Bobby has actually gone. Would he just up and leave without his suitcase first thing? But he wouldn’t bother going on a date, would he?”  
Noah shakes his head, he just doesn’t know the answer, he’s as worried about their friend as she is.

Gary clangs the weights to the ground, making everyone jump, then heads towards the outside shower. Before he can turn on the tap Lottie strides back in around the corner with a familiar figure in tow. “Hey hey!” calls Henrik “Did ja miss me?”

There are general shouts of excitement as almost everyone dashes over to greet him. Gary heads over reluctantly, the return of mini Thor is the last thing he needs, he always had a thing for Lottie. But he doesn’t really need to worry, Lottie bounds towards him and jumps into his arms, wrapping her long legs around his waste and kissing him before whispering “Missed you Blondey Bear.” Before adding with disgust “Ew you are all sweaty!”

Hannah looks over her shoulder at Noah, who has stopped in his tracks, on his way to welcome Henrik. He’s chuckling to himself, Hannah runs back to see what’s up.  
He pulls her close a whispers “I think I’ve just worked out where Bobby is.”   
“Where?” exclaims Hannah.   
Noah puts a finger to his lips, “let’s go say hi to Henrik , then we’ll go to the terrace to chat.” He winks and taking her hand leads her over to the other islanders.  
Lucas practically lifts Henrik off the ground in an enthusiastic hug. But makes sure his arms are protectively wrapped around Chelsea before he introduces her “Meet the Mrs” he says to her delight.

Chelsea pronounces that any friend of Lucas is a friend of hers, and immediately sets about introducing Henrik to Jo. “Have either of you tried Mountain Biking?” she asks; before whispering to Lucas that she totally ‘ships' them together.

+++++

Once they are up on the terrace Noah explains about the mystery texts the previous evening, then seeing Lottie return from her early morning date with Henrik. Hannah starts to clap her hands together, “It’s Ava!” she says excitedly.  
“Well we don’t know for sure" Noah adds, not wanting her to be disappointed “but you and I have come to the same conclusion. Great minds and all that.”  
Hannah is bursting with excitement, she wants to tell Lottie & Priya, she can’t wait to introduce Chelsea to Ava, and even Jo.   
Noah points to the dusty track that leads to the villa driveway. “Jeep alert! Race you to the door.”  
They shout to the others below in the garden and race off through the dressing room and down the stairs to the front door.

A still sweaty Gary is the first of the others to reach them “What’s going on?” he asks as Lottie and Rahim come racing to a halt behind him.   
They peer out of the doorway together and watch as the Jeep turns into the drive way.  
The rest of the islanders arrive, just as the Jeep parks up. Bobby bounds out of the side closest to them, then reaches in behind him, helping Ava to hop down.

Bobby sweeps her off her feet and carries her over the threshold of the villa, as the islanders cheer.

As soon as Bobby places her carefully down in the hallway, a crowd develops around Ava to welcome her back; even Chelsea calls out “toot toot, all aboard the hug train” as she introduces herself enthusiastically “I just know we are going to be the best of friends!”  
Lucas, Henrik Jo stand a little back. They don’t know Ava, and feel a little left out of this excited reunion. Chelsea beckons Lucas to her side, sliding her arm around him and making him feel instantly more at ease. Under all the froth, Chelsea is always mindful of his feelings, aware that Lucas’ totes polite manners occasionally making him too formal before he gets to know people. 

Henrik and Jo introduce themselves, before discreetly slipping away to chat, leaving the friends to catch up with Ava.

Bobby beams with happiness. Ava is by his side, and he intends to make sure that’s the only place she ever wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care x


	32. Welcome back party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes surprisingly smoothly.

A welcome back party was planned for that evening, and the rest of the day was spent catching up. In the late afternoon Hannah found herself alone with Ava in the dressing room, while the returning islander unpacked her case. Hannah surveyed her own wardrobe grimly, she had already worn all her outfits, except one that she was saving _just in case she got to the final_ ; and even that looked kind of basic compared to the other women’s sexy outfits.  
“What are you wearing tonight?” she asked Ava, putting off her own decision a little longer. Ava held up a white 1920s flapper style dress, with a deep V at the front. It seemed to shimmer in the light as its fringes moved about.

She sighed, trying to hide her envy, “it’s beautiful”.

Ava swallowed nervously. “Han, you know I think you’re beautiful and perfect just the way you are right?”   
Hannah went to answer but Ava interrupted her. “I don’t want to offend you, but I had this great big suitcase, and I thought to myself there are only a few days left whatever happens, so I don’t need much stuff. So I kind of did something a bit extra..”  
Hannah looks confused as Ava tries to nervously explain. “I brought along a few different outfits for you to try. They should fit you, they are my sister’s, and you guys are about the same size. Are you offended? I just thought after all this time you might fancy a change. I brought a couple of accessories for Lottie too, but I didn’t have a clue where to get clothes she’d like from!”  
Ava unzipped her case, “you can help yourself to anything from this side” she offered.  
Hannah beamed with excitement and threw her arms around Ava. “Ava you are a marvel, I’m sick to death of my dresses. I don’t know what I was thinking when I packed, there is so much pastel I look like a baby doll.”  
Hannah reverently placed the selection of dresses out on hangers to admire “Oh Ava, this is amazing. Imagine Noah’s face if I walked out in one like that!” she exclaimed, pointing to a long red satin dress with a split way up the thigh.  
She clapped her hands excitedly and was just saying “It’ll be like having a make over" when Lottie, Priya and Chelsea burst into the dressing room, with a bottle of bubbly they’d swiped when no one was looking.  
“Did somebody say make over?” asked Lottie excitedly “I’ll help”.  
Priya and Chelsea joined in enthusiastically. And before Hannah knew where she was she was ushered into the bathroom, plucked, shaved, and scrubbed; she had lotions and potions applied. Chelsea manicured her nails, Ava pedicured her feet. Lottie and Priya dyed her hair a startling scarlet.   
Back in the bedroom Lottie did Hannah’s make up. Priya choose the perfect scent. Ava helped her into a dress so tight there was no room for underwear. While Chelsea poured everyone more champagne. 

When the team were done Hannah blinked into the mirror, hardly recognising herself. “You guys!” she squealed, turning around admiring herself from all angles. “I can’t believe it’s me!”  
Priya fished out a pair of shoes from her personal collection. Heels so high, that Hannah gulped at the thought. But they finished the look to perfection, and Ava reassured her they’d all kick their heels off later when it came time to dance.  
While the other girls got ready, Hannah sat nursing her glass of bubbles, her legs jiggling with excitement. 

Downstairs Noah was ironing Bobby’s shirt for him, while Bobby placed around excitedly, giddy as a school boy to be spending an evening with Ava. He had already spoken with Jo, who wasn’t in the least surprised that he didn’t see a future with her. In fact having watched the show from the beginning, she was very much an Ava fan, and was thrilled that the other woman had been given another shot. 

Once the guys were all ready they gave each other the once over.   
“Looking sharp Bobby" Rahim said encouragingly.   
“Oh Gary, for God’s sake tuck your shirt in man" Lucas moaned fondly, knowing that getting the big man to look smart was a lost cause.   
“Is my hair alright?” Henrik asked, nervously running his fingers through it so make sure waved just enough.   
“Alight lads" said Gary, taking charge “we’ve made it this far. For most of us the bird of our dreams is upstairs preparing to wow us. We are officially 7 of the luckiest men on the planet. So let’s go out there and live the bloody dream!”   
In a crowd of cheers and back slapping they lads headed outside to start their evening.   
Henrik and Rahim headed to the lawn, still trying to nail down the rules of adventure golf.  
Bobby, took up his place as resident bar man, and started mixing cocktails. Noah, Gary and Lucas stood on the other side of the kitchen counter having an animated conversation about the merits of vinyl over digital music. They were still deep in conversation when the girls emerged in a cloud of perfume and excited giggles.   
“Hey Noah" shouted Lottie. In a moment very reminiscent of the movie Grease “We’ve got a surprise for you.”  
The girls stood aside revealing a transformed Hannah. Noah blinked in surprise. His sweet little princess sashayed towards him like a sultry siren.   
“Hannah...” he gaped.   
When she replied, he was relieved to hear she sounded like her normal self at least. “Do you like it?” she asked, giving him a slow twirl and a happy smile.  
Noah smiled back broadly at her. “You always look beautiful to me princess, but tonight you look especially happy, and it suites you.”  
The other guys heaped on the praise for her new look until Hannah felt giddy with being the centre of attention.   
At the make shift bar Bobby showcased his latest invention ‘the Bobbyfish'. The curdled cream liqueur floated in a shot glass of purple liquid, that smelled faintly of Parma violets. It tasted delicious though, and group fried back a couple of shots each. Eventually Lottie took a turn at the bar, freeing up Bobby so he could return to his favourite place, at Ava’s side.

The music started up and most of the islanders hit the dance floor. Over at the firepit Henrik sat staring into the flames contemplatively. Lucas started to head over, but Chelsea put a restraining hand on his arm, and nodded to Jo who was making her way over from the pool. They spoke briefly before heading off to the roof terrace together. Lucas twirled Chelsea around happily; this tiny woman with an enormous heart, had an amazing ability to bring happiness wherever she went.

Gary and Noah slouched low on bean bags, swigging beers in companionable silence. More comfortable watching than joining in the dance party.   
“Do you think Lottie could be happy long term with someone like me?” Gary asked suddenly “I mean I can’t wait to take her home to meet my Mum and my Nan. But do you think it’ll all seem too boring to her to want to be part of it?”  
Noah thought quietly for a moment before answering. “Lottie’s job means she has to be away on set doing makeup all over the place. But I get the feeling she won’t mind where home is as long as you’re there waiting.”  
Gary sighed “I really hope so mate. I’d seriously give it a try living anywhere in the world she wanted, even Aus, though the heat would do me in. But if I’m honest, I really want to take her home with me. You know settle down in our own place, but with my family close by.”  
Noah nodded. “You’ll have to speak to her mate, see what she wants.”  
Gary took another swing of his bottle, cheering as Ava and Marisol salsa danced past.  
“What about you and Hannah?”  
Noah leaned back with the look of a contented man. “We’ve already talked about it, at least at first Hannah is going to move into my place. She’s been back at home since finishing University in May, and her job is all online anyway. My flat will do while we are starting out. Although I may need to put up a load more shelves to fit in her book collection as well as mine.”  
Gary laughed, “you could open your own library.”

When the music wound down Hannah and Lottie came running over grabbing their partners by the hand and hauling them up from the bean bags. “Pool time!” cheered Hannah; and Noah was glad to see her bare footed, glamorous make up now a little faded and smudged. He had loved how happy and confident Hannah’s make over had made her, but he was glad to see that underneath it she was the same sweet girl that he loved.  
Holding hands Lottie, Gary, Hannah and Noah cannonballed into the pool. Coming up in their pairs, Gary hoisted Lottie up in the air above his head. While Noah and Hannah kissed underwater, then swam to the side.

It had been a brilliant night, everyone was at least half way to drunk, and exhausted from dancing and partying the night away. When they finally got changed into their sleepwear, Bobby made hot chocolate for everyone and they crashed out in the living room, where Chelsea talked at a hundred words a second about cat cafes until she finally flopped down exhausted on Lucas’ chest. He stroked her hair fondly, and looked around the room at his friends, virtually all now asleep, leaning on each others shoulders haphazardly.   
What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I got totally carried away on my new story about a very different Noah. But hopefully now I'll get back on track with this, and finally reach the end of the show? But who will win?


	33. Happily ever after.

Daylight rudely filtered in through the living room curtains, and Hannah groaned as she woke to a banging headache. She appeared to have slept with her face pushed into Noah’s chest, while he slept seated, with his head slumped to the side. Lottie's head rested on Hannah’s hip, and arms wrapped around her legs. While Lottie's own legs rested up on Gary, who was in the corner of the large L shaped sofa. On the shorter sofa length Rahim snuggled up to Gary, with Priya slumped onto him.   
Graham was asleep in the arm chair, but there was no sign of Marisol and the others.  
Hannah slowly and carefully extracted herself from under Lottie, who grumbled and wrapped her arms over her head to block out the light, before sinking back into sleep.   
Hannah padded softly into the bedroom to check the carnage elsewhere. Marisol had made it back to her bed. Lucas big spooned Chelsea on theirs.  
Jo lay alone on the bed she was meant to share with Bobby, cuddling a pillow. Henrik was on the next bed over, spread eagled and lightly snoring.  
At the end of the room a sheet was precariously stretched between the last 2 beds, held in place with suitcases. On the floor between the ends of the beds Hannah could just spot two pairs of feet tangled together on a duvet. If her hang over wasn’t throbbing so badly she would have laughed, this was clearly Bobby’s way of sleeping next to Ava without getting in trouble for bed swapping. 

In the bathroom Hannah cleaned her teeth and scrubbed off the remains of last night’s make up. Her vibrant new scarlet hair a reminder the fun they’d had yesterday.   
In the dressing room she rummage through a small pile of bikinis that Ava had thoughtfully brought for her. Selecting a deep purple two piece held together by chunky gold coloured rings. In deference to her hang over, she pulled on a snugly belted cardigan over the top for the time being. 

Down below she heard someone, possibly Priya, shouting “Text" . Please don’t let it be a challenge Hannah thought as she went to investigate. 

+++++

Down at the poolside the couples assembled to play Happily Ever After, a sort of Mr & Mrs style quiz to see if the couples wanted the same things for the future. Ava and Henrik were put in charge of the questions, and every except for Jo and Bobby was feeling quietly confident.   
“First Question” announces Henrick “Will your first holiday together be in the UK or abroad?”  
Marisol twists her board around ‘abroad'. Graham matches, “We are going to rent a sail boat off the coast of Greece” he says enthusiastically.   
Lottie and Gary have both written Australia. “Gary just has to meet Brucey" explains Lottie.   
Priya and Rahim also match.  
Hannah nervously remembers a conversation in week 1 about going to visit Stratford together. Will Noah remember that too? She flips her board over to reveal UK; Noah beams at her “Stratford-on-Avon" he reads from his board “Birthplace of the Bard.”

“Next question” calls Ava “whose place will you go to for winter break?”  
Hannah and Noah score again, both choosing Hannah’s family, since they plan to live so close to Noah’s for the rest of the year.  
Jo puts her own family, and Bobby writes Ava’s. “Bobby you’re meant to at least pretend to try and win" moans Jo.  
Gary and Lottie disagree over spending Christmas in Australia. Gary fundamentally refusing to believe anyone could eat barbeque food for Christmas dinner.

Lucas and Chelsea have both written Barbados. “Which of you has family there?” asks Bobby.  
Chelsea shakes her head. “Neither of us, but Lucas suggested we escape all the madness of home and have it all done for us in the sunshine.”  
“I just want to spoil her a little" Lucas admits, to ‘ohhhs’ from the girls.

The next question is easy for Hannah; cat or dog?  
“Cat" she explains “We are going to move into Noah’s flat and he already has one.”  
Noah nods in conformation “Byron, he’s a Persian Blue. Moved in with me when his owner who lived downstairs went into care.”

Chelsea went next “Guinea Pig" everyone laughed, they couldn’t help it, Chelsea was just so adorable. But when Lucas flipped over a matching board they laughed till their sides ached. “I know my ChelsBells. She’s always wanted Guinea pigs.” Lucas insisted. And they stepped forward despite neither of them answering the actual question.  
The scores were tight, except for Bobby and Jo, who were mucking about writing down any random words that came into their heads.

“This is a big one" announced Henrik “do you want children in the next 5 years?”.

Hannah thought back to their previous conversations, she knew Noah adored the children in his family, and he had told her all about his regular story time visitors in the Library. But had he ever actually said he wanted any of his own? Hannah pictured what a child of theirs might look like. A little girl with Noah’s incredible long eyelashes, and her pale complexion. Or perhaps a serious little boy with a mop of ginger hair. Hannah’s heart swelled at the thought of them raising children together, the answer had to be a yes for her.  
Rahim and Priya both wanted them, but not until they were at least 35.  
Marisol's adamant ‘No way' raised the eyebrows of Graham who had written ‘Yes x4". They awkwardly tried to laugh it off, but there was a definite tension between them after that.  
Lucas and Chelsea both said yes, although Chelsea had added the stipulation ‘if adopted.’   
“The thought of child birth like totally freaks me out.” She explained. “But I’d love to give a home to a couple of kids that really need one.” Lucas squeezed her hand, and told her she was adorable. 

Finally it was Noah’s turn to flip his board. Hannah was suddenly so nervous she could barely bring her self to look. Suddenly her hypothetical future kids, that until 5 minutes ago she’d never really considered, were the most important thing in the world. Noah flipped over his board, to reveal an underlined YES.  
For a moment Hannah was convinced she felt her ovaries jump for joy. Imagining the future children around them.

The competition was lots of fun, there was loads of debate about what counted as a matching answer. And Bobby would insist on putting answers to prove his compatibility with Ava instead of Jo. Which fortunately both women found amusing.

Noah and Hannah were announced as the eventual winners of the game. Noah leaned down and whispered into her ear ‘please let it be a night in the hideaway.’ Hannah blushed profusely, but was quietly hoping the same thing.

Their reward did turn out to be in the hideaway, but for an afternoon date with a chocolate fountain, rather than a whole night.  
The game had made the pair turn their thoughts to life outside the villa. As they fed each other marshmallows and fruit dipped in chocolate, they discussed their future together.   
“I hope our kids have your hair” Noah declares.   
Hannah laughs “the ginger curse?”

+++++

Outside on the day beds Henrik was quizzing Jo about her BMX world series, in total awe of her skill.   
“So you train up hills as well ya?” He asked, his sexy Swedish accent making Jo grin widely.  
She raised one long leg up into the air, her bear toes pointed. “You don’t get calf muscles like this on the flat.”   
Henrik swallowed quietly as he admired her lean, muscled leg. He had to resist an urge to stoke the smooth tanned skin. “Tis good ya. Very good.”  
“So Jo, you have many years of competing in front of you. But what will you do after that. In say 10 years?” He asked, clearly influenced by the task earlier.  
“That’s an easy one” she replied “I’m going to set up my own bed and breakfast and run cycling tours. I went on holiday to one in the French Alps last year. They had this amazing log chalet and they took the guests cycling up Mountain trails. They even ran some for less experienced riders were they drove the bikes up in a van, and they just coasted down enjoying the view. It was brilliant.”

Henrik nods “The Alps are beautiful, I’ve skied there in Winter, but I like best to go climbing there in the summer. Right now my business is on the Isle of White, but I hope within a year or two to relocate it to back to Sweedon. Less stag dos on climbing weekends, and more survival weekends for small corporate teams.”  
Neither of them mention it, but both are privately thinking that if they were to hit it off together their futures might blend nicely.  
There is one more thing Jo wants to scope out about him. “How do think Marisol and Graham are doing after the challenge?”

He blows out deeply. “It’s better that they find out their differences now ya? But I don’t know that children is something you can compromise on. Especially 4!” He crinkles his nose adorably “Marisol has a clear ambition to be a lawyer, I can understand her not wanting to be looking after a family as well.”  
Jo prepares herself for the big question “do you see yourself having kids?”

“Honestly? No I don’t. I think the planet has enough people already. I’d rather put my efforts into achieving my own goals, than push someone else into achieving a bunch of stuff I want for them.” He’s almost afraid to look at Jo. Is this the deal breaker? “Perhaps I’m just too selfish to have kids?”

Jo places her hand on his “It’s not selfish at all. Recognising that you don’t need to have kids to leave your mark on this world is brave. Too many women are judged for not wanting kids, people need to recognize we are making a valid life choice.”

Henrik nods. It’s the word ‘we’ that gives him the courage to ask. “It’s the final recoupling tonight, and Ladies choice. I know most of the lads are pretty settled, do you know who your choosing?”  
“Well, you’re right” agreed Jo. “Most of the lads wouldn’t thank me for picking them. I could try to steal Rahim, but honestly I’m so over him. And he and Priya really do make a great couple. To be honest I’m embarrassed I grafted so hard on him now I know him better.”  
“There is one choice that would not upset anyone” Henrik says, attempting to wink.   
Jo sighs “There is, but I don’t want _that person_ to get stuck with me just because of circumstances.”  
Henrik makes the effort to catch her gaze “What if _that person_ would like to be stuck with you? What if _that person_ thinks you have a chance of building something real together?”

Jo finds herself grinning like a maniac.  
“Maybe. Do you think _a person_ as incredibly hot as _that person_ is could possibly fancy someone like me?”

Henrik laughs “Incredibly hot ya? If you think that you should certainly choose him. I have it on good authority _that person_ thinks you are the sexiest woman he has ever seen. In fact _that person_ has been struggling not to jump straight into kissing you every time you talk to him.”

Jo continues to beam with pleasure. But can’t resist messing with him a little “I had no idea Noah felt that way, I’ll definitely pick him later.” She struggles not to laugh.

Henrik looks confused and upset momentarily before it dawns on him that she’s joking. Grabbing a pillow he swipes her gently. Joking “It’s not too late for _that person_ to change his mind, you know?”  
Jo wrestles him for the cushion “oh, I think it might be!”  
They play wrestle back and forth until Henrik allows Jo to pin him to the day bed. They are both slightly out of breath, their faces close enough to kiss.

Attraction crackles in the air around them, and as Henrik moistens his lips Jo eyes them with need.

“Jo, time to get ready! It is recoupling time!” Yells Lottie. 

The moment is broken, but as Jo dashes off to join the girls, Henrik is still strongly aware of the impact she had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts are much appreciated.


	34. Couple Trouble

With everyone finally happily coupled up the twenty sixth day in the villa started peacefully. Bobby and Ava made pancakes for everyone, and once they were all stuffed they flopped about on sun loungers, playing ‘guess that tune'.  
Marisol and Graham were still bickering, although very carefully not mentioning children or pretty much anything beyond the villa. Otherwise all the couples seemed settled.  
Once they’d had a chance to digest their pancakes an impromptu game of swimming pool volleyball started up. So when Bobby’s phone announced a challenge they were all soaking wet and had to hastily throw on dry clothes, the women trying to rescue their makeup as the lads hurried them to get ready.

At the challenge area a sign read Couple Trouble.   
Hannah considered it was typical of the producers to still be trying to cause upsets, even though they were just days from the end.

Noah and Hannah took their places as ‘hosts' of the game. While the others sat in their couples at small tables for two. The set up reminded Rahim of the awful Mean Tweets challenge, all the way back when he’d been coupled up with Hope. He thanked his lucky stars that Priya had come to his rescue after that. With Priya by his side, he resolved this challenge couldn’t be nearly as bad.

Noah read the first question that the public had voted on “Which couple is loudest in bed?”   
The question was met with laughter and considerable banter between the islanders. “It’s Lottie’s snoring!” exclaimed Priya.   
“I’m not as bad as Noah!” Lottie protested. It’s a wonder Han ever gets any sleep.”  
Hannah laughed “I actually find it quite soothing now. I’m not sure I could sleep without it" she planted a kiss on Noah.  
“Well someone was going at it hammer and tongs last night!” Gary chipped in, looking suspiciously at Bobby.   
Eventually the couples settled on their answers. The public agreed with the majority of the islanders that Lottie and Gary were the loudest. Whether that was down to Gary’s inability to ‘do bits' quietly or Lottie’s snoring was left to the imagination. 

Hannah revealed the next question “Which couple will be first to tie the knot?”   
The couples all whispered to each other.   
“Who are you thinking? Maybe Lucas and Chelsea?” Hannah asked. Noah shook his head, and scribbled down an answer. Hannah drew a sharp breath. “wow".  
Noah smiled and whispered “If you want to that is? I mean not right away, but when you’re ready” he blushed adorably.   
Hannah didn’t know what to say. Had he just almost proposed on TV? They weren’t even officially boyfriend and girlfriend but he was already confident they’d get married.   
The others held up their boards to show they were ready to reveal their answers. Lottie, Priya, and Ava had all put Hannah and Noah, and when they saw that Noah had written it too they swooned.  
“Can I be bridesmaid?” Lottie joked.  
Chelsea and Lucas had written Ava and Bobby. While Marisol and Graham went for Chelsea and Lucas.  
Jo and Henrik had put Priya and Rahim, mostly to show there was no hard feelings on Jo’s part.  
Hannah opened the envelope to reveal the public vote, and turned pink straight away. “It’s Noah and I" she squeaked with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. 

Noah frowned as he reads out the next question “...the couple who will just be friends as soon as they leave here.”  
Marisol and Graham voted for Jo and Henrik, but to Marisol’s dismay everyone else chose them. The atmosphere is awkward and Graham tries to brush it off “Shows what little you guys know.” But Marisol has tears welling in her eyes as Ava envelops her in a hug and whispers “the future’s not written.”

Hannah quickly moves on to the next question. “Which couple are most likely to pose naked for a life drawing class?”  
“Surely it’s got to be Henrik the swamp monster?” Gary jeers.  
“I could totally see Lottie showing off her beautiful body art" says Hannah.   
But Bobby scoffs “It said couple, I can’t see Gary modelling naked.”  
The public voted Jo and Henrik. Gary pumps his fist in victory. ”Get in there!”

The next question is harsh “Which couple is most likely to cheat on each other?”  
“Gary and Lottie?” whispers Noah.  
“No way!” Hannah frantically responds “she’s one of my best friends in here, we are not putting that!”  
“Okay okay" pacifies Noah “Marisol and Graham?”  
“We can’t put that either, she’s still upset about everyone thinking they’ll just be friends.”  
Noah looks at her helplessly “Well who then?”   
Hannah can’t bring her self to choose any of them. Eventually Noah hastily scribbles Jo and Henrik, although he can’t see it, they seem to be really into each other.  
It seems the public agree with his first choice, Lottie and Gary. The big man doesn’t seem worried though, he throws his arms around Lottie and declares he knows better.

“Last question” Hannah calls out, keen to move on. “Which couple is the most committed to each other?”

Apart from Lottie and Gary (“I know my truth") the answers are unanimous, it’s Ava and Bobby all the way and it seems the public agree. 

Adding up the scores Noah announces that he and Hannah have won.  
“Fix!” shout Bobby and Gary laughing. “The question masters can’t win!”

But Hannah’s phone chirps to announce their prize, a night in the hideaway. She and Noah exchange excited glances. Finally a night alone together.


	35. Hidden away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story so long. Here's a little Noah and Hannah smut, just because.

Noah knocked softly at the dressing room door and waited. He was met with a chorus of female voices telling him not to come in yet. Eventually the door opened and Priya inched her way out.   
“Good Sir Noah" she greeted him. “My lady Hannah will be with you momentarily. She invites you to recline in the hideaway whilst you wait.”  
Noah gave a confused smile. Those women were up to something again.

He walked slowly to the hideaway alone, he wouldn’t have admitted it, but he was a little disappointed; he’d imagined sweeping her off her feet and carrying there.  
Inside he lay down on the huge bed feeling vaguely silly. He rearranged the pillows so he could prop himself into a sort of relaxed half sitting attitude, but he felt far from relaxed.   
After showering he had dithered about what to wear. Boxers seemed too forward. Clothes seemed kind of formal. Gary had laughingly offered his red budgie smugglers. Nothing seemed right. Eventually he’d settled on trousers with nothing underneath, and an unbuttoned white linen shirt. Gary told him he looked “like a right cunt.” Which hopefully meant he’d cracked it.

He stared at the door. Was there a problem? Surely she wasn’t going to stand him up? He replayed the day in his head, had he missed something?

Ten minutes felt like an hour, and Noah regretted every passing moment that she wasn’t in his arms.

Giggles and footsteps began to approach the door. Noah could make out Lottie’s voice giving some instructions and he inwardly groaned, the hideaway was meant to be private time, for just the two of them.   
Chelsea excitedly called out “Hey in there! Stop brooding and close your eyes.”   
‘Bloody hell’ thought Noah. What pointless transformation had those women made now. Didn’t Hannah get that he adored her exactly as she was. All the hair dye and clothing meant nothing to him. Despite his disapproval he played along and closed his eyes.  
There were more whispers and giggles, and a disappointed whine from Lottie of “But I wanna see his reaction!” And then more shuffling. A purr of “good luck" from Priya, and they left. The stillness in the room told him they were finally alone.   
“Keep your eyes closed" Hannah ordered in the sternest voice she could muster. “Strip.”  
So this was the game? Noah's throat ran dry. He badly wanted to open his eyes, had they got her into some kind of dominatrix garb? Noah wasn’t naturally the submissive type; preferring to let his inner caveman take charge, but he wasn’t adverse to the idea of a night of games.  
Once he was naked she instructed him the get back on the bed, which he did somewhat clumsily since his eyes were still shut.  
His hearing strained for clues. She was moving nearer him.   
“Finally I have you where I want you" she said. Noah’s flesh goosebumped at the feeling of a finger nail trailing over his chest. Tracing it’s journey down to his taunt stomach. The bed dipped slightly as she climbed on, and Noah’s breath caught as she swung her leg over to straddle his thighs.   
“Look at me, see my victory over you" she ordered. Noah’s eyes flew open, and for a fleeting moment he imagined his heart had stopped, he was paralysed. But what a way to go. His graphic novel collection had come to life and in front of his eyes was his greatest fantasy. 

She was absolutely naked, but for the most intricate body paint of Ivy leaves which crept around her body. Her bright red hair steamed around her, and interwoven into it were leaves from the garden. His eyes raked over her body, following the ivy trail over her breasts down around her stomach, decorating her mound; then winding down her legs where he realised she wasn’t entirely naked after all, a pair of strappy cherry red heels finished the look.  
She was Poison Ivy.   
Lottie had put her professional makeup artistry to full use. And if he’d had a rational thought in his head he’d have felt bad about his earlier resentment of her interference. But right now all his brain could muster was a drooling ‘nhawshshall'; presumably because all the blood in his body seemed to have rushed in one direction.  
Hannah raised her arms above her head, stretching and flexing her body, before tantalisingly running one red nail slowly down over her body. Stopping to tug at her green painted nipple.   
“It’s edible” she whispered with a wink. For a moment he wasn’t sure if she meant the body paint or her nipple. He moistened his parched lips, aware he should say something, but it was as if she had stolen his vocabulary.   
Continuing to tease at her own nipple, Hannah ran her other hand over her wild red locks; then down to rest on his taunt stomach.

“I have you trapped, Dark Knight" she seductively said in character. Squeezing her thighs around his own. “Now, should I be cruel?” Her nails pressed lightly into his skin “or kind?” she inched back, freeing his throbbing erection and eyeing it hungrily.   
Noah responded with a low growly moan “Kind. Please be kind.”  
Hannah licked her own cherry red lips then leaned forward to trail kisses down from his jawline. As she slid her body down over his, her breasts brushed on either side of his straining cock. Noah instinctively bucked his hips, then felt her chuckle against his ribs. “Patience lover, we have all night" her hot lips burned into him.  
When she reached her prize she took her time, lapping at his balls and circling him with her tongue before sinking him deep into her mouth.  
Noah groaned and scrunched the sheets between his fingers. Her mouth was hot and wet and sucked him deliciously tightly. He panted with pleasure and knew that he’d loose control and blow his load if she carried on.   
Noah put his hand under Hannah’s chin, and she reluctantly released him. Looking up at him with big doleful eyes.   
He drew her face up to his and kissed her with needful abandon. His free hands roaming her beautiful body. He wanted to possess her, to poor his emotions into her. But he was determined to make tonight special for her too. “What if,” he asked, testing the waters “what if I was to put up a fight? What if I could over power you and make you my prisoner?”   
Above him Hannah bit her lip and replied “I’d like to see you try.”  
The invitation was clear, and he swiftly made a grab for her wrists. He could, of course, have flipped her under him; he was far stronger than her. Instead, he wrestled with her, never quite pushing hard enough to win; enjoying seeing her try to best him.  
She was still astride him and wriggling tantalisingly. Noah slid his body down the bed as though he was trying to wriggle out from under her, but when his face reached her vulva he stopped, grabbing her thighs and guiding her down onto him.  
Hannah laughed sexily “Now I really have you trapped.”   
Noah growled as he ran he tongue along her exposed folds, before sucking at her clit. Hannah’s hips bucked in response, as he grazed his teeth and teased at her, she momentarily wondered who had really got who; but the thought was lost as he rolled her clit between lips making her cry out.   
Noah lavished attention between Hannah’s legs, until she was quaking with the aftershocks of orgasm. Her juices smeared his face, and the intricate painted leaves on her inner thighs became a smeared green mess. He pushed her on and on until her third orgasm crashed over her and she cried out incoherently “Noafumeneedu".  
Noah forced himself out from under her and pushed her exhausted compliant body onto her hands and knees. She almost flopped down onto the her stomach, but he grabbed her hips to keep her in place. Now that he’d ensured that Hannah was more than satisfied, he rammed himself into her. His fingers gripping at her hips pulling her back further.   
He set a merciless pace, no longer caring how long he lasted, thrusting into her as she whimpered with pleasure beneath him. When he came it was like an explosion, together they yelled out in abandon. 

In the aftermath they lay tangled together on the bed, both smeared in body paint. Noah rested his head on Hannah’s chest and she petted his hair as he slumped into an exhausted sleep.  
As he started snoring she gave him a last look and whispered “I love you” before her own eyelids fluttered closed.


	36. Bye bye Baby

Bye Bye Baby.

The morning had started with a rude awakening, Jo hammered on the Hideaway door. “Get up. Your baby’s crying!”  
“Baby?” Noah mumbled sleepily. “That was quick.”  
He and Hannah had grabbed dressing gowns and headed off to find the living room filled with cribs. Each containing a screaming baby doll.   
After the last few weeks of lazing around sunbathing and flirting, with only the occasional challenge to test them, this was the closest thing to hard-work any of the islanders had done in weeks.   
Broadly speaking the villa split into two camps. Those who enjoyed the challenge and bonded further over it, and those that spent the entire day moaning about the noise and inconvenience.  
Noah & Hannah, Bobby & Ava, Gary & Lottie and Lucas & Chelsea were firmly in the first camp. Embracing the task by spending a fun day inventing games to play with the make believe children.  
Priya and Rahim took a more laidback attitude, frequently leaving their ‘little Prince' with friendly babysitting _Aunties <\i> while they got on with enjoying themselves.   
Jo and Henrik were borderline neglectful, at one stage dumping the doll in it’s crib while they snuck off to enjoy some ‘private grown up time’ together in the shower.  
Still raw from the Couple Trouble challenge, Marisol and Graham appeared to fare the worst. Having claimed to want four children, Graham seemed to harbour some pretty outdated attitudes to child raising. Claiming he’d never need to change a nappy because of the long hours he spends out at sea. Marisol rolled her eyes, and spent a considerable amount of time having extended chats in the ‘beach hut.’  
By the end of the day, even the most enthusiastic of pretend parents had to admit they were surprisingly knackered. One screaming mechanical baby would have been manageable but seven was excessive. Make that six, as Lucas & Chelsea seemed to have been blessed with a silent angel._

_Hannah and Noah gently laid baby Dylan down to sleep, before exchanging a gentle kiss by the crib, in an unspoken promise for the future.  
As they left the room together Hannah took one last look back. Bobby and Ava were standing next to baby Bunty's crib, Bobby leaned over and pressed a finger to the doll's nose “boop" he said softly, before doing the same to Ava.  
Hannah quickly looked away from their private moments, but felt a tinge of excitement at the thought of she and Ava maybe being pregnant at the same time, bringing their children up in tandem. Cute pictures of them reaching their milestones together. Shared family holidays at the beach. Maybe Gary and Lottie would have children of the same age too.   
“Come on Princess Daydream" Noah said, gently stroking her hand. _

_At the firepit the couples gathered around to find out the results of the baby challenge. Noah leaned in and whispered “whoever wins, we know baby Dylan was well looked after” he squeezed her in a tight embrace “You’ll make a wonderful mother.” Hannah felt as though she was glowing with happiness, her smile so bright her cheeks hurt. She wasn’t even jealous when Ava and Bobby were declared the winners of a night in the hideaway. Goodness knows her friends deserved some time alone together.  
But, being Love Island, something had to come along and wreck the happy vibe. Or in this case two things.  
The first was Chelsea’s heartbreak when a text announced that baby Bubbly had been broken first thing in the morning when Chelsea took her into the shower. She wailed with grief for the toy she’d spent all day lavishing her love on. Labouring under the belief that she had anticipated it’s every need before it could cry. Lucas wrapped her in a strong protective cuddle, and muttered about the producers insensitivity.   
“Why did they even have to tell her?” Noah grumbled.  
As if that wasn’t bad enough another text arrived hot on it’s heels to announce a surprise dumping.   
Chelsea panicked and clutched on to Lucas “They’re going to dump us, and everyone is going to hate me because I killed our baby!”  
Lucas smoothed her hair “No one could ever hate you Chesbells, and you haven’t killed anyone. You’ll make a wonderful mother one day.”  
After a quick round of hugs the islanders returned to their positions at the firepit. Chelsea still sobbing into Lucas’ chest, he continued to sooth her, Hannah could see in his eyes just how worried he was about her. Those two were so good together. _

_The producers continued their torture by announcing who was safe first, slowly whittling down the group, while mounting the tension unbearably.  
Eventually it came down to two couples, the relatively new Henrik & Jo or the increasing frosty Marisol & Graham.   
Another text chimed, the remaining islanders had to choose, in pairs who to dump. Could this day get any more stressful?  
Hannah and Noah retreated to the living room to discuss their decision.   
“I feel sick.” Hannah moaned, clinging to Noah.   
“I know Princess, but it’s got to be done.” For a moment they sat in silence, neither wanting to be the one to make a suggestion first. Eventually Noah sighed “I suppose Graham and Marisol do seem to have hit a rocky patch.”  
Hannah let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. “Jo and Henrik do deserve a bit more time to establish themselves. But then Marisol is an original day oner.”   
“Which would you honestly say is the better couple?” Noah asked, while considering his own opinion.   
“Well,” Hannah reluctant admitted “I think Jo and Henrik have more in common. I can see them making a go of things on the outside.” Noah nodded.  
“I think that’s our answer then,” he said reaching for his phone. _

_Back at the firepit Marisol & Graham were named as the unlucky pair. Hannah was secretly a little relieved that the strained tension that had descended during ‘Couple Trouble’ would be gone. Also she wouldn’t have to live with someone she’d voted against. That would be awkward._

_In the dressing room all the girls gathered around to help Marisol pack. Although each of the girls was fond of her, she’d never really bonded with them in the same way as they had with each other. Her analytical tendencies, and habit of saying exactly what she thought tended to make her hard work, if anything it was Hope that she’d got on best with.  
Now, packing up to leave, Marisol was in a pragmatic mood. “I don’t regret choosing Graham” she announced. “I mean it was pure animal attraction from the start. It was never going to be lasting thing, a lawyer and a crab Fisher?“ She snorted with laughter. “I give it 3 days maximum once we are out of here. Once we’ve banged each others brains out in every dirty scenario that twisted little mind of his can come up with, that’ll be it. Burnt out.”  
Priya laughed, “I look forward to seeing who you bring to the wrap party then.”   
The other girls exchanged uncomfortable glances.   
“Perhaps Rocco?” Ava suggested sweetly.   
To which Marisol laughed. “Maybe, maybe not. I’ve certainly got some _unfinished business_ to thrash out with him" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.   
“But honestly though, a bit of rough and tumble is all well and good while I’m studying. But once I’ve passed my bar exam I really need to be setting my sights a bit higher. If being in the Villa has shown me anything it’s that you can’t build a future purely based on lust.”  
“Preach babe" answered Priya, raising her hands gospel style. Marisol just eyed her suspiciously._

_And so it was a muted group that headed off to bed that evening. With Ava & Bobby off enjoying the hideaway, and Graham & Marisol gone, the bedroom felt quieter. Everyone’s thoughts turning towards the next few days, dumpings, going home, and what would happen next._


	37. Meet the family

Hannah woke early and snuggled into Noah’s chest, listening to his rhythmic snoring.  
With just days left till the series finale, she pondered how this morning might be her last in the villa. There were loads of things she missed about the outside world, family, knowing what time of day it was, going out when she wanted; and books – God how she missed reading, loosening herself in an epic story. After weeks of swapping recommendations with Noah, Hannah's mental reading list had grown longer than ever.  
Hannah had never expected to make it to the last week of the show, in fact she hadn’t really expected to last beyond day 3. She allowed herself a moment to wonder what might have happened if she hadn’t plucked up the nerve to pick Noah on day one. Would she have been partnered with Bobby or Gary? Would Bobby and Ava have gravitated together anyway? Would Gary have dumped her for Lottie? And what about Noah, how long would he and Hope have lasted? She shuddered at the thought.  
Perhaps picking up on her maudlin chain of thought, Noah woke up, his face breaking into the most adoring smile. The one he showed only to those he genuinely cared for.  
He kissed her lips with a gentle reverence, “Why so sad Princess Buttercup?”  
Hannah smiled at the reference to one of her favourite books, the Princess Bride. “Not sad really, just lost in thought.” She shifted a little and propped herself up on her elbow “can we talk about what happens when we leave here?”  
Noah presses his lips to her hand in a kiss, looking up at her through thick eyelashes “As you wish.”  
“Noah!” she giggled trying to keep the noise down “Save the _Dread Pirate Roberts_ act just for a moment. Although DO bring it back later" she winked. “What will you do first when you leave here?”  
“Kiss you” he answered without pause.   
Another quiet giggle “No after that".  
Noah’s pupils dilated and he moved to kiss his way up her arm, and across her collar bone, murmuring between kisses “Take you to bed and ravishing you.”  
A small gasp escaped Hannah‘s lips. But in that moment she needed more than physical reassurance. They had talked about Hannah moving into Noah’s flat. Everything seemed to be going so well, but he’d made no move to ask her to be his girlfriend; how soon did he see her moving in? Would they spend weeks or months commuting back and for until the time was right? The thought of not waking up next to him every morning anymore tortured her.   
“That sounds perfect” she forced herself to say, unable to bring herself to push him for the commitment she craved.

The ding of a text message brought the welcome news that the islanders were going to be able to speak with loved ones back home.   
“Brucey!” yelled Lottie in excitement. Ava and Hannah swapped amused glances, both girls were desperate to meet Lottie’s beloved Brucey. Ever since she’d got homesick one evening and talked at length to Bobby and the girls about her best friend Brucey. An Australian, alligator wrestling, sheep farmer, 20 years her senior; who in the evenings dressed in drag and performed as a Shirley Bassey tribute act. Brucey had taken Lottie in when her parents kicked her out (for bunking school and smoking pot in their bedroom). It was Brucey that got her an evening job serving behind the bar at the drag club. Brucey who’d persuaded her back to school. And Brucey and his band of weird friends who had set her the example of how to treat friends as the family you choose to have. He really sounded something special. 

Hannah was a little disappointed to discover that communications with loved ones would be via text only. She would have paid good money to see Brucey meet Gary’s Nan in person. But still it was lovely to hear from her parents, and so reassuring to hear how much they approved of Noah. Not that there was really any doubt.  
When the final messages had been sent, Hannah was shocked to hear from Noah’s mum, who couldn’t have been more welcoming and delightful. Inviting Hannah to visit and saying she’d never seen Noah looking so happy. It really helped to soothe over some of Hannah’s earlier worries.

Outside Hannah joined Bobby as they waited for their partners to have their turns.   
“How was it?” Hannah asked curiously.  
Bobby beamed “My Ma says I dun'na deserve a Lass as bonny as Ava. Ava’s Ma and Da gave me the third degree like. Wanted to know why I didn’t follow her out the door when she left, but I think I won them over.”

Gary made his way towards them, looking a little pale. Bobby playfully elbowed Hannah as they attempted to hide their curiosity.  
“How'd it go Gaz?” Bobby called out.  
The big man joined them on the day bed. “It was so nice to hear from Mum and Nan, know that they are well and that. Nan says Lottie is the kind of woman she trusts to keep me in line.” He smiled, but blushed “Then I got to hear from Lottie’s mate Brucey right?”  
Bobby and Hannah nodded, holding their breaths in anticipation.  
“I think he kind of flirted with me.” Gary confessed, wide eyed.  
To his confusion this confession was met with peels of laughter from his friends. 

Ava emerged next, and Bobby rushed to great her, gathering her into his arms “Did you message with my Ma?” he asked, desperate to hear how the two had got on.  
“Oh yeah,” Ava replied coolly “it was great to catch up with her.”  
Bobby almost choked in shock “C..c..catch up?” he stammered.  
Ava smiled cryptically, “You know I’m not allowed to tell you anything from when I was outside the villa.” She teased him “But I may have a new favourite chippy.”  
“You’ve already met my Ma!” Bobby realised, pinning her down and tickling her for more information, until Ava was screeching with laughter and thrashing around on the day bed “I’ll never tell!”  
When Bobby finally relented and let her up, Ava turned a curious eye to Gary. “Did you get to talk to Brucey?”  
At the mention of his name Hannah and Bobby descended back into peals of laughter.   
Gary frowned “You bastards. What do you know about this sheep farmer geezer that I don’t?”   
Ava cracked up too, the three of them laughing so hard now that none of them could speak to enlighten him. Besides why ruin the surprise if Brucey flew over for the final?


	38. Last Dates

Last Dates

A speedboat trip wouldn’t really have been either Noah or Hannah's first choice of date; both generally preferring a quieter pace. Seeing the jagged coastline from out at sea was breath taking though. The Producers had, for once, made a thoughtful gesture, including a small book of love sonnets; which they took turns reading aloud.   
As Hannah read, Noah drank in the beautiful scenery. “Don’t look now, other islanders ahoy" he interrupted, spotted Bobby and Ava out on a little platform bobbing near the shore. Then he quickly realised what they were up to “No! Really don’t look! At all costs!”   
But it was too late, Hannah joined him in clamping their hands over their eyes and laughing. “Unsee, unsee!” she giggled.   
“Pass the eye bleach*” joked Noah.

All in all the afternoon had been romantic and funny and pretty much the perfect date. A small needy part of Hannah wished that Noah had taken that perfect opportunity to ask her to be his girlfriend. But she felt less worried about it, he'd get there in his own time, she could wait.

Back at the villa the group divided into two. The boys comparing the dates mostly based on the vehicles involved. It seems Gary and Lottie had been helicoptered to their destination, while Lucas had got to take Chelsea for a ride on a high end motorbike.   
From the girl’s huddle over on the sun loungers there came high pitched squeals as all the girls piled hugs on Lottie.   
Gary raised one eyebrow and puffed up his already supersized chest, proudly announcing “I may have asked Lottie to be my girlfriend.” Noah watched in confusion as the other guys crowded around to dole out the ‘bro hugs'. Another squeal from the girls and Rahim admitted “Me too” before embarrassingly correcting himself “With Priya obviously, not Lottie.” Another round of hugs ensued. Noah watched incredulously “Girlfriends, what are you all 12?”

Bobby laughed at him. “It’s what people do in here, I asked Ava almost the moment she stepped off that dam boat.”  
“Really? Surely no one has _asked someone out _since at least 2005.” He looked over at the excited throng of women hugging and celebrating. He noticed Jo giving Henrik a baleful look. Had Hannah been expecting him to ask her? Why was he only now hearing this was a thing? In Noah’s mind Hannah had been his girlfriend from pretty early on, he'd just never felt the need to say it. She knew that didn’t she?__

__Before he could ask her about it, a text arrived to prepare them for a dumping, and everyone dashed off to get changed and tart themselves up._ _

__After being in the bottom two the previous evening both Jo and Henrik appeared resigned to going home. Jo was even chucking her makeup into her case as she finished with it. The others wanted to offer reassurance, but it was difficult when they’d all be gone in the next couple of days. It was former love rival Priya who eased the tension, suggesting the girls all meet up one week after the final for cocktails and to make sure they were all okay. The others jumped on board, with venue suggestions, and plans for where they’d all stay._ _

__Hannah chewed her lip, getting her freshly applied lipstick on her teeth. She and Jo were the only ones who weren’t in an official couple, surely that made her more vulnerable. If only she and Noah were official she'd have the reassurance that everything would be okay on the outside, and leaving wouldn’t feel so daunting._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a panic that I had too many couples left, so I swung the axe, now I have too few.  
> Ah well hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	39. Prom

Hannah eyed the daunting racks of clothes in the little boutique that had been exclusively opened for them; feeling way out of her depth. 

Chelsea was swishing around in a fluttery pink dress, she looked like a gorgeous fairy with super speed. 

Lottie was wearing a dress which surely must have been custom made for her, then hidden amongst the racks especially. The black spider web design clung to her body in just the right places, it was eye catching and daring, but also fun, much like the lady herself. 

Priya wore signature purple and gold, she looked like a Greek Goddess, with fierce gold bands encircling her arms. Like a warrior goddess, Hannah mused.

Ava had gone full on Disney Princess and Hannah new that Bobby would flip with excitement when he saw her in the beautiful sparkling gown.

All four of the girls had tried to help Hannah out, but nothing seemed right.   
“I’m telling you the royal blue silk is the way” persuaded Lottie for the umpteenth time, “brings out your eyes.”

Priya waved some god awful green number, with so many splits it was impossible to understand how it would stay on. “How about this?” she joked.  
Lottie rolled her eyes “too Hope.”  
Ava waved a tight scarlet number, “this would make poor Noah hot under the collar.”   
Hannah scrunched up her nose, no that wasn’t right either. She knew Noah thought other girls went over the top when they got her all dressed up. She wanted to look fancy, but as herself; not looking like she’d raided someone else’s wardrobe.   
“Hold the phone" shouted Chelsea from behind one of the racks. “I’ve got just the thing. Close your eyes Hannah, no peeking!”

Hannah sighed, this would be at least the twelfth thing she’d tried on, but Chelsea’s enthusiasm was so sweet she couldn’t say no. Closing her eyes she allowed Chelsea to step her forward into dress, which was swiftly pulled up, the fastening took what seemed like ages, and Hannah worried what burlesque style monstrosity she was being made to try on as Chelsea seemed to be lacing up the back.  
‘Oos’ and ‘Ahs’ came from the other girls. Someone, probably Ava, was clapping excitedly.   
“Chelsea, you’ve out done yourself” Priya purred with praise.

Positioned in front of the mirror, Hannah took a nervous breath before opening her eyes. 

The dress Chelsea had found had ethereal forest elf type vibe, but without seeming like a costume or being too over the top. The waist band formed a delicate v shape that complimented Hannah’s flat stomach. Peering at the back in the angled mirrors she saw ribbons lacing down her back to form a delicate bow at the top of her bottom. The skirt was long, but had a high slit that would flash her legs as she danced.   
It was perfect.

Chelsea squealed with excitement as Hannah embraced her in a grateful hug. Priya, Lottie and Ava piled in, and soon they were an emotional crush of party dresses and declarations of life long friendship. 

+++

In the sweltering heat of the afternoon the islanders were set the task of writing declarations to their partners, which they would have to read aloud that evening. In normal circumstances this wouldn’t have phased Hannah, in fact she started out quite confidently helping her friends, using her beloved romance novels to inspire them, but a niggling feeling of disquiet was growing. Noah, an avid reader himself, would spot any words borrowed from classics; Hannah needed to come up with something truly original.  
But what to say? Her instinct was to declare her love for him, right there in front of their friends, and tell him she never wanted to be apart from him. But still there was a nagging doubt. Since Jo and Henrik left, they were the only remaining couple that weren’t ‘official’. Noah seemed smitten with her, the passion was certainly there, and they had so much in common, but what was holding him back from taking that step? What if she put her heart out there tonight and he didn’t do the same?   
Another scrunched up attempt at a speech joined to growing pile on the floor. If only she could see his speech first.

++++

The women got ready for ‘prom' in a whirlwind of excitement. Helping each other with waxing, polishing, styling and primping to perfection. 

Down below the men waited in matching dinner suits, even Gary scrubbed up to resemble something close to smart.

Hannah delighted in seeing Noah’s reaction to her party dress, his jaw hung open for a moment, as he drank in the sight of her. Priya had twisted flowers into Hannah’s long thick hair, with occasional tiny braces crisscrossing and tumbling into large curls.  
“You look beautiful princess” he whispered as they were ushered into their places for the dancing.

The crew had a schedule of activities and shots they needed to get, and before Hannah knew it, the declarations were upon them. She silently fretted when it was announced that in every couple the lady was to go first.

With a dry throat and rising sense of panic Hannah wobbled on her heels as Noah took her hand and led her to the flower arch for their turn.  
She hesitated momentarily before meeting Noah’s gaze, then melted into his gorgeous brown eyes. Noah’s face was a picture of love and reassurance, and Hannah immediately forgot her worries. This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she wasn’t afraid to tell him.  
“Noah, if my life were a book, the first chapter would start the day I met you. That moment I first glimpsed you standing out here on the lawn, the ridiculousness of having to choose a partner out of a group of guys we’d never met. I’ll never know how I found the courage to steal you away from Hope and Ava.”   
Bobby gives an uncomfortable cough from nearby, and Ava stoked his arm reassuringly.   
Hannah continued “I feel like my life changed at that moment, it turned from being a reference book into a surprisingly racy romance novel. It’s a book that I never want to put down as long as you continue to be the main character.”  
Noah smiled with tears in his eyes. He took her hands and held them tightly. Clearing his throat repeatedly before he could get started.   
“Hannah, I’ve screwed up.” The unexpected opening creating a sense of unease amongst the islanders and crew alike. Where was this going?  
Hannah however, gazing into his eyes felt no fear. Instead she gave a reassuring smile, letting him know it was okay.  
“One of the reasons I came on Love Island is because I’m terrible at dating. You would think that I might have learned something from all the books I’ve read, but it seems when it comes to relationships I need to study the dummies guide. I’ve screwed up Hannah, I like to think I’m good with words, but it seems there are a few important ones I’ve skimmed over. Day one was a crazy day, but one thing sticks in my head so clearly; We sat together in the lounge room sharing our stories, and I was astounded that I’d found my perfect match. From that moment, in my mind you were my girlfriend, and even when we weren’t coupled up together I never for a moment thought of you as anything but that. My girlfriend, and my future.   
“But although we talk all the time, and are so in tune I almost feel we read each others minds. Somehow I’ve never actually asked you to be my girlfriend.”   
Tears welled in both of their eyes.   
“So just to be sure we are both on the same page,” he sunk to one knee “Hannah, will you be my girlfriend and live happily ever after with me?”

Cheers erupted from their friends, and Hannah’s answer seemed to be lost in her urge to kiss him, but her intention was clear. Any doubts she’d felt about the future washed away, and she felt like the luckiest woman alive as they murmured their love for each other between kisses. 

Bobby whooped with delight and swung Ava around in a circle. “ LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” He yelled. Putting Ava down he charged towards the pool, stripping off his tux, and drive bombing into the water. The others raced to follow him, and Hannah was grateful that as well as the dress she'd picked out a beautiful underwear set. Within moments the last 10 islanders were all splashing around in their underwear, cheering, hugging, celebrating their summer together. The mixture of love, excitement and cheap champagne making them feel on top of the world.


	40. The Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it.

Hannah and Noah stood trembling, hands furiously locked together. The brutal dumping of Rahim and Priya as soon as prom ended had put everyone on edge, and no one had slept well. Rahim, the strong but quiet leader of the lad's gym sessions had become a firm favourite of everyone. Despite Priya's separating of Bobby and Ava on day one, and him choosing her in a misguided attempt to make Ava happy which resulted in Ava’s dumping; the girls had all come to adore Priya. 

Chelsea and Ava had tried to get the day started positively with an enormous fry up. Everyone tried to be cheerful, but individually they all silently worried. The islanders all claimed not to mind about winning, but it was hard after getting this far not to want it. Winning was only a part of it though, would the public like them? Would their families be proud of them? Would their new found love survive outside of the villa?

Gary and Lottie had been the first to go that day, despite knowing they’d be together again in a couple of hours Hannah felt like she’d lost her rock. Lottie had been her staunch supporter from the very beginning, wherever life led from here Hannah was sure Lottie would always be there for her.

Lucas and Chelsea had left next, leaving the villa unusually quiet, for such a tiny woman, Chelsea generated a huge bubble of excited noise and positivity. Hannah had briefly been jealous of Chelsea’s fast friendship with Ava, but it was impossible not to love her.

Ava and Bobby, Noah and Hannah had stood nervously by the firepit, waiting for the grand announcement.   
“Dance battle?” joked Bobby, throwing him self about in an attempt to lessen the tension. 

Now, standing waiting for their cue to walk through the doors, Hannah and Noah agreed that the right couple had won.   
“I think,” said Hannah reflectively “this was always Bobby and Ava’s love story all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos always welcomed.  
> 
> 
> ❤🏝


End file.
